Aftermath
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (sequel to Stalker) Anthony and everyone else tries to adjust, after Beth's reign of Terror...but it may be harder than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this isn't the true sequel to Stalker, but a companion piece to Stalker, dealing with the aftermath of everything thats happened. The idea belongs to Wait . I. Know . you Also, if you thought Frank was bad, you haven't seen Ian's dad...although he's not as bad as Frank was.**

* * *

_Laughter..._

_insane laughter..._

_Anthony looked around at the darkness...her laughter was ringing in his ears...he gasped as she appeared before him...blood dripping down her throat, she was smiling at him from ear to ear...at him...she giggled,, causing more blood to go down her throat...his eyes widened in fear, at the sight of his friends behind her..._

_Dead..._

_He shook his head as she pulled out a knife..._

Anthony gasped, and immediately woke up, he was sweating profusley, and shaking like crazy...he looked around at the hospital room, gasping for breath. He sighed and laid back down, once sure he was safe...he wished he wasn't in a room by himself, he'd ask the doctor tommorrow if they could move him in with Ian.

The shadows seemed so much more sinister...and even though he knew she was dead...that she couldn't get him or hurt him anymore...he was still very uncomfortable being by himself. It was like he could still feel her watching...he sighed, and groaned, as his side flared up...

Both Frank and the girl had done a number on him...emotionally, mentally, and physically.

He sighed once again...before coughing...he took a napkin and coughed into it...when he noticed blood on it. He furrowed his brow, before coughing up more blood...he sighed and tossed the napkin away...he hoped that No one else would notice, after all of this, they didn't need anything else to worry about.

He sighed and threw away the napkin, after wrapping it up in a clean one, before sighing and trying to go back to sleep.

The next morning, when the doctor came in to do his check ups. Anthony told him about last night.

" Well Mr. Padilla, you did just undergo a very, very traumatic experience. So, nightmares, will be expected I can give you a prescription for medication, to make them stop if you like." Said the doctor.

" Yes, please and thank you." Said Anthony, as the doctor wrote a few things down.

" And, as for the coughing of the blood, I still may need to determine why, but its possible, that the combination of the stab wounds, and several of your organs, being damaged, as well as your rib, almost puncturing your lung might have contributed. It should pass, once you're healed." Said the doctor, Anthony nodded...well, at least it wasn't life threatning.

" And I'll also see what I can do, about letting you share a room with Mr. Hecox."

"Thank you." Said Anthony, once the doctor left, A nurse then wheeled in his brother...and Anthony wondered how much he'd heard.

" Not too long now." Said the nurse leaving...

" I wanted to come and...I'm sorry." Said Kevin, he'd practically begged the nurse to let him go with his brother...at least until he'd heard the doctor talking...and now, an aching guilt ate away at him...

" Kev, remember what I said? Its not your fault..." Said Anthony, gently brushing some of his brother's bangs.

" Yeah, thats why you coughed up blood last night." He grumbled, Anthony sighed...he hated Frank even more, because he was the one making Kevin feel like he was responsible.

" Look, I'm ok, I'm alive, and the coughing is gonna stop once I feel better...now please stop blaming yourself." Said Anthony. Kevin sighed and looked up at him...Matthew's words playing in his mind.

"_Its all your fault, because of you Frank and that girl hurt Anthony, Ian and everyone else...I hate you!"_

He sighed and looked down...Anthony sighed, there was definetly something he needed to do about his brother's low self esteem, and self-blaming. He clearedhis throat, resisting the urge to cough...that wouldn't help Kevin...he groaned slightly, and placed a hand on his chest... clearing his throat a few more times, before sighing.

Kevin's eyes widened, Anthony immediately gave him a reassuring smile.

" I'm ok, its just...nothing." He replied, Kevin immediately began to wheel himself out, Anthony sighed and rubbed his weary temples, when Ian walked in.

" Rough time?" Asked his best friend, going over, and sitting by his bedside.

" He's blaming himself, when he shouldn't...and I'm worried that, he's gonna do something drastic." Said Anthony, Ian sighed, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

" If it helps, I'll ask The others to keep an eye on him." Said Ian, Anthony opened his mouth to agree but stopped, he wanted to give Kevin his space, but he also wanted to make sure nothing happened.

" I'll think about it." Said Anthony, when he told Ian about the nightmare.

" Don't worry, she's gone now...and she's never coming back." Said Ian reassuringly, Anthony smiled and hugged his best friend, even if he knew that it was still true...hearing Ian say it, made it seem...better, and more official.

"Thanks." Said Anthony, Ian smiled and hugged him ack.

"Anytime." Said Ian, when the heard someone clear their throat, Ian sighed and stood up.

" Dad."

"Ian."

Anthony looked down awkwardly, Ian's father was very controlling over Ian, and had always tried to dictate every decision in his son's life...and needless to say, he hadn't exactly approved of Anthony, or anything Ian did really...at all.

" Why don't we step outside, since I don't really think hearing us argue would be great for my friend's health." Said Ian coldly, his father sneered, at him.

" You mean the one who got you in here in the first place?" Asked his father, clenched his hands into fists...when Anthony grabbed his wrist... he didn't want Ian to get hurt, anymore than he already was. His father glanced at Anthony coldly, before walking away.

" I'm sorry Ant." Said Ian, Anthony smiled warmly.

"Its fine, hey how about later we do that lunchtime?" Asked Anthony excitedly, hoping to change the subject. Ian smiled at his best friend, he was glad that Anthony was feeling at least a little bit better...especially after what just happened.

" Sure." He replied, with a small smile.

* * *

**So, yeah, tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Thanks so much for your reviews, faves and follows XD, they mean a lot to me. So, yeah I'm glad you guys like the story so far. XD...and y'know what? Maybe this will be the sequel, I will also, include the other two ideas into this one XD**

**Heres the next chapter! XD**

* * *

"I'm feeling kind of tired though, right now...I didn't sleep well last night." Said Anthony, Ian gently placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. He knew that after everything, he probably wasn't going to get a good night's sleep anytime soon.

" Go ahead and take a nap, you deserve it." Said Ian, Anthony nodded and closed his eyes...and just like that he was asleep. It was amazing how easily he could, he got up, and went outside where his dad was.

"You have no right to treat him that way." Said Ian defensively, as he glared at his father.

" I can treat that mutt anyway I please." Said his father, Ian grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Listen, I am tired, I was stabbed, nearly choked, my back hurts from being slammed down, and I was kneed in the groin. I am very tired, and I don't wanna put up with you. Ok, Anthony didn't do anything wrong, so you'd better not hurt him, or anyone else...and if you call him that again-"

"You'll what, son, all I wanted was to help you, I had high hopes for you...you don't know what I had to do, so that you could have the life I wanted. And you're wasting it, on some silly, comedy act...because you and that mutt were bored." Said Ian's father, Ian clenched his hands tighter, as he narrowed his eyes.

" I just wanted you to be happy."

" I am happy." Said Ian, making his father scoff.

" Right, I can see that...glad you're feeling better by the way." Said his father, before leaving.

" Wow...you're dad's an even bigger jerk than mine, wanna compare notes?" Asked Kevin dryly, Ian looked over, wondering exactly how long the kid had been sitting there. He sighed and sat down, when Kevin wheeled over, sitting next to him.

"Sorry you had to see that...my dad...not the most agreeable person on the planet." Said Ian, simmering down.

" I can see that, but to be fair, my dad isn't a walk in the park either." Said Kevin shrugging his shoulders. He looked at his brother across the hall asleep, before recalling Matt's words. Ian gently placed a hand on the teen's shoulders.

" Hey, don't beat yourself up, for something that wasn't even your fault." Said Ian softly, in an attempt to make him feel better.

" But I didn't listen, and-"

"Ok, you wanna play the blame game? we'll play the blame game...if I had stayed, and maybe even looked around better the first night, Kalel wouldn't have gotten attacked. Or better yet, If I had payed attention to my surroundings, and not turned around, I wouldn't have gotten stabbed, and Anthony wouldn't have been, extremely emotionally fragile...we can't change the past...no matter how much we want to...but we can try to fix things...and make it better." Said Ian, hoping he at least made Kevin feel a little bit better.

The Blond haired girl stood in the hallway...she glared at Ian on the bench...it was his fault, all his fault.

Beth had done nothing wrong, she was just terribly in love with someone, and wanted to do everything to be with him. They just didn't understand how much her sister loved Anthony...

And how she loved Ian...

She loved him, with his innocent blue eyes, and soft, brown hair...she wanted him, but he killed her sister. And you don't mess with family, she fingered the boxcutter in her hoodie. She wanted to hurt him, just as he'd hurt her...in fact...she wanted to break him.

She wanted to see the innocence gone from those blue eyes...

She smirked, and walked away...going to come up with a plan.

"Thanks Ian." Said Kevin with a small smile.

" You're welcome, " Said Ian, ruffling his hair.

Kalel sighed as she placed a hand on her shoulder and groaned slightly. Everyday her shoulder hurt worse and worse...but at least it wasn't as terrible as what happened to Anthony and Kevin, she hoped they and everyone else would be ok.

Still, there was this intense, aching in her chest...she knew something wasn't right...but she didn't know what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, so...I'm glad you guys like the story so far, and yeah...if you thought the last one was full of whumpage...this one is really going to put Ian and Anthony through Hell...so, enjoy this fluff chapter, because these will be rare and few in between.**

* * *

Kalel sighed, and decided to turn on the t.v. to at least calm her nerves...when she saw the news. And it was playing the story of what happened, Her brown eyes widened.

_"Today we have a popularity of internet fame gone horribly wrong, when a stalker terrorized, and brutally tried to murder four innocent people, in order to garner the attention of one of the victims. Police say she-"_

She turned off the T.v., and looked at the doorway, where she saw Ian returning Kevin to their room.

" How did they find out?" She wondered.

" I have no idea, I just hope their not gonna be bombarding us for interviews or anything like that." Said Ian, wondering exactly how they would've found out. None of them had told anyone anything, and really wouldn't have done it either way.

Still, who could've told?

Kalel immediately awnsered her phone, when it rang.

"Hello? Yeah...yeah I saw it, mom...wait...you told them? Why would you- that doesn't mean you have to tell them!? Just because an officer asks you, if you want to get it out there doesn't mean you should! ok, we don't want the attention, why didn't you ask us first?" Asked Kalel in disbelief.

She knew what had happened had been horrible, but really, why had her parents told the news? They didn't need to know, she hung up, and sighed.

Ian gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled apologetically.

" Well, get ready for the news cameras."Said Kevin dryly, Kalel got up, out of the bed, with some help from Ian and Kevin. She just hoped Anthony would be ok, after being kidnapped and pretty much tortured, this attention was not what he needed.

Anthony watched on, having had a nightmare, and just decided to watch something to take his mind off of it...unfortunately this was everywhhere on the news channels.

_"The price of fame on the internet?"_

_"Police did nothing to help."_

_"Brought this upon themselves?"_

_" Brutally assaulted, and attempted to murder..."_

_"Incriminating letter.."_

He sighed and rubbed his temples, when someone placed a hand on their shoulder. He looked up at Kalel, who leaned in and kissed his cheek.

" I'm sorry...my...I"

"Its ok." Said Anthony with a small smile, when his phone buzzed...as did Ian's apparantly the others had seen the news as well, and were just as clueless and slightly angry as them. Anthony turned off the t.v., and the four stood there in silence, when a nurse walked in.

"Um, excuse me, its Lunchtime, are you going to be eating in here?" She asked Ian, Kalel and Kevin.

" Uh sure."

"Yeah,"

"Definetly"

The nurse wheeled the cart, and handed them trays with food, as soon as she left, Anthony and Ian looked over at the other twomischeivously.

" You guys wanna be in a lunchtime? it'll help, alittle." Said Ian, Kalel and Kevin looked at each other before nodding. At least it would take their minds off of what happened...Anthony began recording with his phone.

"Hey guys, so...as you may have seen, Ian and I didn't exactly have...the best week in the world, which we'll tell you about...after this. but not to worry, we're doing fine and we also have special guests. "

He pointed the camera at Kalel, and Kevin.

"This is my girlfriend Kalel, and this is my little brother Kevin."

" And today they will be joining us in partaking in...hospital food." Said Ian, looking down at the food in his tray.

"Which consists of, what I think is supposed to be turkey soup..." Said Kalel, dipping her spoon into the brown broth, with bits of grey turkey floating around the thick broth.

" Vegetables that don't look all that cooked." Said Kevin.

" Some weird...pudding thing, that smells like prunes." Said Ian.

" And some really dry mashed potatoes." Said Anthony.

" I'm kind of scared, I mean...it looks like you'll get sick just from eating it." Said Ian, looking at the camera quizzically, before turning back to his food.

"Ok, well, first bite!" Exclaimed Anthony, they each took their first bites...and ended up with confused looks on their faces.

"I want to like it...but, its weird." Said Kevin.

"Like weird how?" Asked Anthony curiously.

"I don't know like...it has like this kind of fishy aftertaste to it, and...I don't know." Replied his little brother, looking down at the soup.

" It tastes like a t.v. dinner, but I don't know I kind of like it." Said Ian, taking another bite, the others chuckled as he did a funny face.

"Ok, now Its time for..."

Anthony handed the camera to Kalel, and sang the finding twitter questions song, without shaking his arm too much..., before Ian went on Twitter on his phone and asked the questions.

_"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it? "_

"A coffin." Awnsered Kevin quickly, making the others chuckle.

"That was fast." Said Kalel, impressed.

"I'm really good with riddles." Said Kevin proudly, making Anthony ruffle his hair. Kevin chuckled, and tried to escape his brother's grasp. he smiled, glad Anthony was being his usual self.

"Ok then Kev, awnser this one. _I am weightless, but you can see me. Put me in a bucket, and I'll make it lighter. What am I? "_

Kevin paused for a second, having never really heard of this one before. They chuckled, as he seemed to be concentrating really hard on it.

" Do you need a hint?" Asked Anthony.

"No...its um...a whole?" He asked, looking at the others.

"I think so, " Said Kalel, as she and Ian shrugged their shoulders.

_"HOW MUCH WOOD COULD A WOOD CHUCK CHUCK IF A WOOD CHUCK COULD CHUCK WOOD? "_

_"_Bet you can't say that fast five times." Said Ian teasingly, he pointed the camera at Anthony, who kept on flubbing it, he laughed as he kpt on messing it up, when Ian pointed it at Kalel...who messed up as well, Kevin did so as well.

"Ok then, lets see you try." Said Anthony, taking the camera and pointing it at Ian...who flubbed just as much as the others did.

"Ok, these last two questions, kind of have to do with what happened." Said Ian, Kalel took the camera phone, and pointed it at the both of them.

_"Why haven't you been making video's?_  
_Where have you guys been?"_

"Well, we haven't been making videos, because there was an incident..." Said Ian, recounting what happened, Anthony looked down at his lap before sighing.

" And, Ian and I aren't gonna be making videos, for maybe the next couple of weeks, since we're resting here in the hospital. And, we hope you guys understand, that we're going to take off the P.O. Box, and ask that you stop sending us stuff." Said Anthony...

" Also, we want to thank you guys, for being patient, at least...we hope you were, and once we're feeling better, we'll go back to making videos, but until then...we're gonna be taking it easy..." Explained Ian, after signing off, Anthony turned off the camera.

" Hey guys." Said Mari, as she and the others showed up, when they noticed Sohinki had a laptop with him.

" Whats that for?" Asked Anthony curiously.

" See for yourself." Said Sohinki, with a small smile, after the news broadcast. He, Joven, Mari, and Lasercorn had gone to Youtube to moniter any comments, or anything. When they saw all of these video responses and feedback. He handed them the laptop, after helping clear the trays and everything.

"_Hey bros, I just want to say, that Marzia, Maya and I are so sorry this happened, we hope you feel better, and you have a speedy recovery. and if you need anything, we'll be right here for you."_

The guys and Kalel smiled, when they saw the others...and clicked on them.

_" Hey Ian and Anthony, we hope you, and your families and other loved ones, are safe, and we're here for you, sincerely, Elle and Blaire."_

_"Ian, Anthony, you guys are some of the greatest friends I could ever have...take all the time you and your family and other loved ones need, to yourselves. I know if anything happened to My mom, or Lisa or anyone I loved. I'd just...look just, we hope you feel better, and know we're all here for you."_

_"Ian, Anthony, from us Shaytards, to your Smoshfamily, we hopeyou know, that we love you guys, and we wish you a speedy recovery, and...the kids even made you something."_

_Shay pointed the camera at his four kids, who held up cards saying 'We love Smosh' 'Hope you feel better' and the like._

_"So yeah, hope you guys have a nice, relaxing rest."_

On and on the videos went, wishing them well, giving them support, and telling them that they hoped they felt better...and reassurences, that there were people who had their backs.

"_ From us at Epicmealtime to you at Smosh, you guys f(crow noise)ing awsome, and we wish you the best in feeling better, as for the rest of you. If you give them sh( crow noise)t about, not updating, or making them, the other Smosh crew, Anthony and Ian's girlfriends' uncomfortable, I will not be happy."_

_Behind Harley the other guys cracked their knuckles."_

"I don't know about you, but I feel so loved right now." Said Ian, as Melanie wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and kissed her lips, Anthony chuckled and nodded, as he and Kalel kissed...she smiled and hugged him, both holding Kevin's hands.

It was nice to know there were people who were so supportive...even if it didn't feel like that at all last week. He went and turned on the camera, Kevin took it, and wheeled back to show all the Smosh crew, Melanie and Kalel.

"Hey guys, so we saw your guys' videos and on behalf of all of us in the Smosh family we want to thank each and everyone of you, for your kind words of support and wishing us better." Said Ian, with a small smile.

" We appreciate it, and we're so greatful that you guys, wished not just us, but our friends and family too, again...thank you..." Said Anthony,

"How should we sign out?" Asked Lasercorn, after they cme up with a decisison, they turned and faced the camera. The crew fist pumped the air, with smiles in their faces.

" Freindship Always wins!." They exclaimed. before Kevin stopped recording.

" Thanks guys." Said Anthony, smiling up at the others. They nodded, and enthusiastically began talking. Kevin smirked...it was great that his brother and the others were feeling better...and he was glad the other Youtubers, and other people had made those videos...he just hoped things would keep going as well as they were going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews, faves, and follows, they mean so much to me XD and yeah...like I said, this story is going to be very, very dark, and very, very brutal on Ian and Anthony so, onc again, enjoy the bits of fluff...trust me there are going to be very few instances of those as time goes on.**

**Also, someone in Stalker asked, why Anthony can't forgive Frank or something along those lines. And I want to know what you think, be honest, there is no right or wrong awnser...I will not judge, yell or anything. I want your honest opinion...do you think Ian and Anthony should forgive their dad/stepdad**

**Anywho, on to the story.**

* * *

The day had gone on normally, the others visited and stayed for a few hours, before finally departing. Ian and Kalel had to go back to their rooms, as their families came to visit them. Though he had a feeling Kalel, wasn't particularly happy with her family right now.

He smiled as his mom came to check up on both himself and Kevin, Kimberly came by with a large , pink card, covered in glitter for the both of them. The three year old beamed up at her brothers, as she enthusiastically told them about her day.

After a few minutes, his mother sent the other three out to the vending machines to go get snacks. While she stayed behind to talk to Anthony.

" What is it mom?" Asked Anthony curiously.

" Frank called...and...he said he wanted to apologize." She replied, Anthony tilted his head to the side.

" Do you believe him? After everything he's done?" He asked, looking at his mother, he hoped she wasn't implying what he thought she was.

When he was younger, he would have been willing to accept an apology in a heartbeat...but now, after a lifetime of making his life hell...after kidnapping his baby sister, and helping a psycho hurt his friends...he didn't think he could.

" No, not after he hurt you, Matt and Kimberly...although a small part of me still does..." Said his mother solemnly .Anthony knitted his brows curiously.

" Mom...do you still love him?"

" No, I could never love someone who hurt my children...one of the things about being a parent is, your children will always come first, because they're a part of you...and though I did love him once, you and the others are my first priority..." She replied, Anthony smiled softly and gave his mother's hand a gentle squeeze.

"And then he just left...just like that..." Said Ian, having told his mother what happened earlier.

" Honey, I know the relationship between you and your father is...strained to say the least, and while he had no right to say those things about Anthony. Remember that he does love you in his own way." Said Ian's mom.

" By trying to control my life? mom...he's a control freak that's why you left in the first place...he says he loves he and Melissa...but all he's ever tried to do, is control us...he doesn't understand that, I'm fine and happy where I am." Said Ian, his mother gave him a sympathetic smile and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you tried talking to him? I'm sure if you, tried to communicate, he'd see things your way..." Said his mother, she knew that her ex-husband was very controlling...especially over Ian, but really. If the two would just sit down, and talk things over...then maybe everything would be resolved.

" I don't even think he'd listen..." Said Ian.

Mr. Hecox stepped into the meeting room, where Frank sat, he sat down before the man. Who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Your Hecox's father...I can see the resemblance." Said Frank, Mr. Hecox nodded, before clearing his throat.

" And you're Anthony's step-father...Ian told me alot about you when he was younger...and I must say, you didn't exactly do a good job of keeping that mutt in line."

Frank rolled his eyes.

" What do you want?" Asked Frank, he swore this guy had just as big of an ego, and liked to hear himself talk as much as Beth did.

" Simple, you and I we both want the same thing...we want to keep our sons safe, we want what's best for them...and unfortunately both of them would rather side with a mutt, by the name of Anthony Padilla rather than us." Said Ian's dad. Frank lifted an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this.

" I'll bail you out of here, and we'll work together on this..."

"All three of us?" Asked a blond girl, they looked up as a young, pretty police officer walked in. Her blond hair up in a ponytail.

" Gentlemen, my dearest sister died...thanks to your son." Said the officer, looking at Mr. Hecox, before smiling.

" However, if we work together on this, everyone will be happy...you want Anthony broken, you want Ian to be more obedient...and I want them both to suffer...we go with my plan, and Anthony will be so broken...that he'll want to give up...and Ian...well after this is over, you'll have your perfect son.

So what do you say gentlemen?" Asked the blond, she smiled and extended her hand out.

They both smirked and shook her hand.

" Excellent, now...here's, what we're gonna do."

Once everyone was gone, the doctor told Anthony he'd be sharing with Ian tommorrow...that made him feel alot better...he began to cough, and immediately grabbed a napkin. He sighed and looked at the red blood on the white napkin...he sighed and after throwing it away, layed down and stared up at the celing.

" Boy, today was pretty awesome." Said Ian, Anthony looked up and smiled at his bestfriend. When he noticed the bottle of pills on the bedside.

" What're those for?" He asked.

" Those are are for my nightmares...the others um...are for something else." He replied, when Ian gave him a curious look...and then he saw the bloody napkin.

"Dude!" Exclaimed Ian, his blue eyes wide in fear.

" It's fine, I...the doctors say it'll get better, and I even have medication to help, " Said Anthony, Ian sighed and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

" Sorry, I'm worried and on edge...and well, its kind of scary..." Said Ian, he was used to Anthony's panic attacks...having known him for years, but after what happened...he wanted to relax, because the danger was gone.

But...he couldn't.

* * *

**Yeah, I think Ian might have some slight PTSD...and yeah, so awnser the question from up top. I wanna hear what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, thanks so much for your revews faves and follows, and thanks to Wait . I . Know . you for helping me out, on these visitation chapters...I'm just so used to seeing them portrayed differently on t.v. and I've never visited anyone, so thank you for that XD**

**Also, there is a large dream sequence/flashback in this chapter...so yeah XD**

**Ok, here we go.**

* * *

Ian laid in bed...he groaned, and turned to his side...his back ached extremely bad. He hoped Anthony would be ok, even if his best friend said that he was getting help...coughing up blood was an extremely serious issue...he gasped as he heard a loud banging noise. He sighed, upon realizing it was just one of the nurses dropping something on accident.

He sighed and tried to calm down, he closed his eyes...and tried to go to sleep.

**_He looked around as the scene changed to his parents living room, he smiled as he and Anthony had just finished showing his parents something._**

_" That was funny sweetheart." Said Ian's mom, as he and Anthony finished showing his mom and dad, the first ever Food Battle Video. They were so excited, and really hoped the fans would like it._

_" That was what you were wasting your time on?" Asked his father, Anthony looked down awkwardly, as Ian sighed. Before looking up at his father._

**_Ian sighed and shook his head, of course...'here it comes' he thought._**

_" Yes dad, Anthony and I were working, really hard on this." Said Ian, glaring up at his father defiantly. Anthony closed the laptop, and cleared his throat._

_" Ian-"_

_"Ant, just go to the room." Said Ian coldly, to Anthony's shock as he went back... trying to mask the small twinge of hurt on his face. **Ian looked at him apologetically, even if it happened years prior...he still felt bad. For that.**_

_" Why do you always have to criticize everything I do? " Asked Ian, looking up at his father disdainfully. " Whenever I'm even remotely excited about something, you shoot it down."_

_" Because I'm trying to help you Ian, you think you have a future, making these stupid videos? Son, I'm just trying to help you be better, starting now you're not going to remain friends with that...that mutt!" _

_Ian immediately punched his dad in the face._

**_His older self smirked...until his dad's fist came slamming back down...making the present Ian wince. His teenage self glared at his father. As his mother immediately went and tried to calm his father_**_ down..._

_Ian got up, and the scene changed to his room._

_" I'm sorry, for snapping...its just, my dad..." He sighed, as he sat on his bed. Anthony sat down next to him, and smiled softly._

_" Well, your dad's a douche...just like my first Step-dad, but y'know what? I'm here for you... anytime you need to talk or something. I'll listen." Said Anthony, Ian smiled at his friend...his best friend in the whole world._

**_" The same one you couldn't protect from me..."_**

**_Ian looked back to see the bloody corpse of the girl...blood running down her slit throat, and staining her cllothing. Blood dribbling down the sides of her mouth...She giggled as The teenage Anthony began to choke...and cough up blood as stab wounds appeared where she'd stabbed him._**

**_"Anthony!" He yelled, his blue eyes wide...his teenage self mimicking him...before looking back at him and glaring._**

**_" You did this...you didn't save my best friend..."_**

**_The present Ian shook his head, as shadows appeared all around him and began laughing at him...the blond girl at the center...she smirked and went over towards him...he stood rigidly still as she encircled him...her hands immediately grabbing his face._**

**_" Now lets watch them die Ian..." She said in a slithery...almost snakelike voice...Ian's eyes widened again as one by one...his friends died...he shook his head and screamed as she laughed._**

Ian woke up gasping for breath...he sighed, and wiped the sweat from his brow, before getting up off of the bed...He got his cellphone, and after calling Melanie to make sure she and Charlie were ok...he told her he loved her..and went to Anthony's room.

Where his friend was asleep...Ian sighed, and went to Kevin and Kalel's room...both were asleep. He called his other friends to make sure...once he was sure the others were all safe...he got back into bed and sighed once more.

It was strange...even though in their group of friends, there was no real concrete leader...sometimes he and Anthony would alternate. Just like what happened last week, he'd taken charge and made sure his friends were safe...he loved his friends...

And like any good leader/friend he wanted them safe...unfortunately they'd gotten hurt thanks to him...he was just glad they'd made it out in time before they'd gotten hurt worse.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again.

_" You're not going to be able to help them..."_

_Ian glared at the image of his father...who smirked._

_" I love you Ian, and I only want what's best for you...you'll understand someday..." Said his father, when Ian heard screams and cries of pain all around him...he screamed as pain coursed through his baody..he screamed again._

'Yknow what? who needs sleep?' Thought Ian as he layed there in bed


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the super late update, on the plus side...I have the ending all figured out, thanks to the totally awesome. Wait . I . kNOW . YOU . trust me, you're going to like the ending...hopefully, anyway enjoy XD**

* * *

After a couple of weeks, they were deemed healthy enough to finally be out of the hospital, after changing into their clothes. Ian, and Anthony went to Kalel and Kevin's room. His little brother immediately looked at Anthony.

" Will you make your girlfriend get out?" He asked, sitting on the bed still. Kalel was in the bathroom...taking too long apparantly. Anthony smiled and went over to the bathroom...softly knocking.

" Kalel, are you ok in there?" He asked, Kalel opened the door a crack...Anthony stepped in, and he found Kalel was fully dressed...but looking at the large scar on her shoulder. She sighed, and gently traced her fingers over it.

Anthony went over, and wrapped his arms around her.

" Hey...its gonna be ok." Said Anthony, she looked back at him...and saw the huge scar on his, thanks to the v'neck he wore...she looked down, knowing there were more under his shirt.

" I'm sorry, I...I know I shouldn't be complaining, considering I got it way easier, but...its still hard to look at it...we're gonna have these for the rest of our lives...how're we gonna explain that to our children?...our grandchildren? or...even to other people? and...then there's the fact that...every time I look at this thing...I remember" She said, placing a hand on her own scar.

Anthony hugged her and kissed her.

" I know, but over time...scars fade, and eventually...we're gonna move past this...together."

She smiled and kissed him back.

When she left, Kevin went past them, and rushed to change making them chuckle.

" Sorry Kev." Said Kalel apologetically, making the guys chuckle. Melanie walked in, and hugged Ian's arm.

" Hey, how're you feeling?" She asked, squealing with joy, as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately, he pulled away and smirked.

" What do you think?" He asked, with a small smile, as he gently pressed his forehead against hers making her smile.

" Ok guys, lets go." Said Sohinki,Kevin walked out, hurriedly, and after piling into the car, they drove to Ian and Melanie's/ the Smosh house. They opened the door, and immediately, everyone exclaimed.

" Surprise!"

" What?" Chuckled Ian, as he, Anthony, Kalel, and Kevin's faces lit up in surprise.

" To celebrate, we invited everyone, and decided to throw you guys a surprise party." Said Mari,smiling at her friends.

" Thanks Mari." Said Anthony, as he and Ian embraced her...she smiled and hugged him back...the Smosh crew hugged each other. They looked up, when Kimberly, and Babytard popped up.

" They finished! They finished!" Exclaimed the two little girls.

" Finished what?" Asked Kalel, when Harley, and the other Epic Meal Time guys, brought out a large cake in the shape of the Smosh symbol.

" Oh my gosh...for us?" Asked Anthony, Harley shrugged and proceeded to mess up Ian and Anthony's hair. Soon, the party was in full swing, Anthony smiled as Kalel was talking to Lisa, Meghan and Melanie. While Ian, was with Shane, messing around.

He went into the kitchen and saw his mom, talking with Colette, and giving her advice...even though Colette had already had four children of her own.

" Oh hi honey." Said his mother.

" Hey mom, hey Colette."

" Hey Anthony, glad to see you're feeling better." Said Colette with a small smile.

" Thanks...um..."

" I'll...I'll be back." Said Colette to his mother, she knew when a child wanted to be alone with his mother, without saying anything. Her kids did that at times. His mother smiled and hugged him, as tightly as she could.

" I'm so glad you're back sweetie." She replied, with a small smile. He smiled and hugged her back...

"Thanks mom, hey...um mom, is it ok if Kalel and I...if we stay over for a few days...after what happened...I'm kind of nervous about, going back." He replied, having talked it over with Kalel on the car ride over...and she'd agreed, that for the time being...they didn't think they could go back just yet. His mother smiled, and nodded.

" Of course you can." Said his mother with a small smile.

" So, you guys are staying at Anthony's mom's house?" Asked Lisa, when Kalel told them.

" Yeah, its just...after what happened...I don't think I can sleep another night there." Said Kalel, Melanie put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Kalel looked up, and smiled at the little kids running around...making her giggle.

" I hope, once all the worrying is over and done with...we can settle down."

" That would be nice., your daughter is going to be a full on daddy's girl." Teased Meghan, making them chuckle.

Once the part, and everything was over and done with, Kalel and Anthony got their clothes from the house...although Kalel had a nervous breakdown just being in front of the closet again..., and settled into Anthony's old room.

Kalel leaned against the door, and smiled as Anthony was tucking his baby sister in...he was going to be a good father someday...she could tell.

" Whs zat?" Asked Kimberly pointing to the scar on his chest.

" Its...a really, bad boo-boo...but its ok..." Said Anthony, he chuckled as Bukki climbed into bed with Kimberly.

" Is this where Bukki's been sleeping?" He asked, she smiled and nodded in response. Anthony smiled and kissed her forehead.

" Goodnight Kimmy." Said Anthony.

" Night Anfuhnee...night Kalel." Kalel smiled and blew her a small kiss, before she and Anthony went back to his old room. Anthony took off his shirt, to change into a pajama top...when his brown eyes trailed over the scars... there were two on his chest...and three on his stomach.

Kalel went over, and wrapped her arms around him...he looked back at her and smiled.

He cleared his throat, before letting her go...and going over to his desk. Grabbing a napkin and coughing into it, when Kalel's eyes widened upon seeing the blood.

" Are you ok?" She asked,

He sighed and explained everything, to her.

" But the doctors say that soon..it'll stop...just two more weeks, and everything will be all healed up, I even have medication." He replied, she sighed and hugged him as tightly as she could...burying her face in his shoulder.

" I just got you back...I don't wanna lose you." She cried.

" And you never will." Said Anthony, hugging her and running his hands through her hair.

Ian sighed as he laid in bed, it felt good to be in his own room...in his own bed...with Melanie, he looked back and smiled at her...kissing her cheek.

" Ok, now that their out...we can begin." Said The woman, as she, Mr. Hecox, and Frank sat in Frank's living room...having finished planning everything out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so as you may have noticed there were no updates yesterday. Well, my internet was down, and didn't get turned on until today. **

**A big thank you/Shoutout to Strawberry4life for giving me a shoutout in her new story, "Kidnapped" Read it, and all of her other awesome stories in her profile. She's awesome! XD**

**Also I saw the Evil Dead remake...it didn't scare me...just grossed me out, anyway, lets begin.**

**EDIT: This was supposed to go out to you yesterday, but I was sick today, and yesterday, which is why its so late.**

* * *

Ian awoke to the sound of the doorbell, he sighed and smiled at the note on Melanie's side of the bed.

" Hey hon, I decided to let you sleep in today, I made you breakfeast and called in for you. I already left for work, earlier, so sorry about that. Anyway, I love you, have a nice day and I'll see you later :D"

Ian smiled, and got up to go awnser. He looked at the clock, it was noon he rubbed the back of his neck as he went to go see who it was. He was greatful Mel had let him sleep in, he really needed it last night, he'd had another nightmare...he seemed to be getting those a lot lately.

He looked through the peep-hole and sighed in aggravation.

" What is it dad?" He asked, opening the door, and leaning against it expectantly.

" That's no way to treat a guest Ian, I thought your mother and I raised you better than that." Said his father, Ian sighed and rubbed his temples.

" Look dad, just...tell me what is it?" He asked, his blue eyes looking up into his father's own.

" I'm giving you one last chance Ian, one last chance to leave that mutt and the others behind. I can help you, otherwise though...there are certain events that will occur." Said his father, with a cruel smirk.

" What kind of "events"?" He asked, his father smirked and shook his head.

" Lets just say, what happened to your mutt friend, is mild compared to what will happen to you." Said his father, Ian glared at him...his father was just trying to bait him...yeah, that was it.

" Can I take your silence as a yes or no?" He asked, Ian remained silent for a few seconds...wondering what his father was planning. He shook his head, and glared at him.

"No...I'm not gonna abandon them, I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play, but its not gonna work." Said Ian, his blood boiling as he glared at his father.

" Now, get off of my property." Said Ian, his father smirked and walked away, before looking back at him one last time.

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you, tell your mother and your little girlfriend I said, hello...and tell that mutt, he deserves whats coming." He replied, before going back into his car...Ian sighed, and closed the door before going to sit down.

He rested his forehead against his hands...wondering just what his father meant...what had happened...when had everything gotten so complicated?

He sighed, and went to go heat up the breakfeast Mel had left. He rememered his dad didn't used to always be that way, he remembered getting along with him when he was way younger. It wasn't until he was a little bit older that his father started being so controlling...he sighed and prepared to eat...when the doorbell rang again.

He sighed, and went to the door, thinking it was his father again. He opened the door, when something slammed down on his head. He groaned in pain as he toppled over...his vision became blurry as the darkness soon took hold.

Ian slowly opened his eyes and found he was in some sort of...basement, he groaned and tried to move his hands...only to find he was standing atop three books, suspended by his hands. He struggled to get out of them, when he heard a girl giggle.

" No use for that Ian, its an old torture method...you're standing on three books...if I remove one, your arms will be stretched more and more... until they snap." She replied, making him glare at her.

" Who're you Jigsaw?" He asked dryly.

" No, I'm the girl whose sister you killed." She retorted, her blue eyes glaring daggers at him. Ian's eyes widened...now that he thought about it, there were several similarities between her and the other one.

" What do you want?" He asked, his face having gotten pale.

" I want you and Anthony to suffer, for killing her...she was everything to me, and now she's gone because of you...because you had to be the hero!" She yelled, and he could see some tears beginning to form. Ian's features softened slightly.

" This isn't the way, ok...just get me out of here...we can talk-"

" No I'm done talking...I'm done being a good little girl, I want revenge...I want you broken...and I know just how to get it..." She replied with a cruel smirk...Ian's eyes widened in horror wondering where she was going with this.

" We're gonna play a game Ian, and its a fun game...well, at least I think so...you get to pick which of your beloved friends I get to torture. I won't kill them though, no...I'll just have a little fun with them...and if you don't...I'll kill them, one by one. Its a fairly simple game...albeit one thats very...challenging as well." She replied, with a cruel smirk.

Ian shook his head. He wanted no part of this...he didn't want any part of this, he didn't want any of his friends to get hurt...but he didn't want them dead either.

" What's it gonna be Ian?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, guess what, I'm better! **

**Anyway, thank you for being so patient, and for your get well wishes, I really appreciate it, I also appreciate your reviews, faves and follows.**

**WARNING: Yes, this story will contain torture...and will get very, very I will not show the actual scenes, and the people selected, are in no way influenced by my prefferences. This is only to move the story along,**

* * *

Ian spit out some blood, and coughed before looking up at her with his big almost puppy like blue eyes. She narrowed her own blue eyes, and raised her hand again, glaring daggers at him.

" Don't look at me like that! you're not the victim here...I am! now pick!" She yelled, grabbing him by the roots of his hair making him wince. He smirked and shook his head.

" No...I'm not gonna pick...I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends...or anyone, you can do whatever you want to me. But you will not hurt my friends." Said Ian in determination, adrenaline coursing through his veins. She exhaled and kicked away the books under his feet. Ian groaned, gritting his teeth as he struggled to stand on his tiptoes, letting out a small cry. Making her giggle.

" Your resolve is pretty strong...you like to be the hero...don't you, all my sister wanted was to meet Anthony...ok she may have gone about it the wrong way...b-"

" But she hurt people...she almost took innocent lives...d-doesn't that mean anything?" He asked, he could see a flash of regret in her eyes. She bit her lip, and shook her head.

" Pl-please...please don't do it...you...y...you, you don't have to...to do this...I'm sorry...I...I know if anyone, killed my sister, I'd be...I'd be furious, but don't do this." Pleaded Ian, He knew this probably wasn't going to work...but...she was grieving and extremely angry. Maybe if he appealed to her, she'd let him go, and this would end before it even began.

And ironically, this girl had gone through what Anthony had earlier...but at least they'd survived, and her sister hadn't.

She looked up into his eyes...he seemed so sincere...before remembering her sister.

" I want to believe you..." Ian's face lit up hopefully, his hopes coming crashing down as her face hardened.

" But I can't...now, pick...or I pick for you, and their punishment will be even more severe." She explained, Ian sighed...he hoped she was bluffing but with the way things were going right now...he didn't think she was. He closed his eyes as she held out three index cards from a stack.

" 1...2...or 3?"

'_I'm so sorry'_ He thought, as he said.

"3"

" His car's still here." Said Anthony, opening the garage with his extra garage remote. He was going to give it back after he'd moved out, but Mel and Ian said he could keep it incase of emergencies. He was glad he did, they'd noticed how, Ian hadn't gone to work when Mel said he would.

Ian was almost usually on time, so the first hour, they assumed he was in a traffic jam and attempted to call him.

Only to get no reply, and when they got no reply from his house or his phone, they grew anxious and went to his house.

" Door's closed, no sign of forced entry anywhere...maybe he's sleeping?" Asked Sohinki hopefully, still...they walked into the house and cautiously looked around. Anthony especially, he didn't want a replay of what happened before.

" Hey breakfeast." Said Joven, going over to the table, and seeing the plate full of food, he looked up at the others.

" and its cold."

" Well my theory's wrong now, " Said Sohinki, when Mari went over to the countertop on the kitchen where she saw a wallet, Ian's cellphone and car keys.

" Um...guys, everything's still here." She replied, Anthony immediately turned and dashed down the hall...he hoped he was wrong...he hoped Ian was just oversleeping...he hoped...he...

His brown eyes widened at the sight of the empty bed...he went looking through the rest of the rooms, calling Ian's name...hoping he was pulling a prank on him...but nothing.

" Anthony, Anthony stop, stop...look, ok there has to be a logical explanatian...ok, we can't overreact, maybe he went to the park, ma-maybe...maybe." Sohinki paused, trying to come up with something. But there was nothing so far.

" Maybe what Sohinki? even if he did go somewhere without his car, why would he leave his cellphone and wallet behind...wouldn...wou.." he was stopped by Lasercorn placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Its ok...breathe, in...out." Anthony sighed, and took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

" Ok, thanks Lasercorn...and Sohinki, sorry for snapping at you." Sohinki nodded, Anthony sighed and clenched his hands tightly into fists. Ian had taken charge and tried to help Anthony, when this happened to him. And now, he was going to do the same for Ian.

" Mari call the police, Lasercorn call Mel and explain what happened, and not to worry because we already called the police. And, just to be safe, she should probably stay with someone else, Sohinki, do the same thing, but call Ian's mom, Joven come with me." He replied, the others nodded.

" What're we gonna do?" Asked Joven

"we're gonna go see someone, we'll be right back." Said Anthony, heading out back the others exchanged strange looks before doing as Anthony instructed.

Anthony walked out into the garage, he stopped and saw the mail...and the Barbershop pole, he smiled as he remembered all of the jokes, Ian made...he only hoped he was still- No...positive...had to think positive.

" So, where are we going?" Asked Joven, as he and Anthony got into Anthony's car, and drove.

" Frank's, he had a hand in it last time, I bet you he has a hand in it again this time...and considering how things ended up when I went there by myself the first time...well, two against one doesn't sound so bad." Said Anthony, Joven nodded, ok that seemed like a good plan.

" But won't he lie?" Asked Joven, anytime whether it be in reality, or movies, or some other medium, criminals always lied about that sort of thing.

" We'll get into the house, and I'll distract him, you look around the house, and keep an eye out for Ian." He replied, Joven's eyes widened.

" You as a distraction? Anthony I-"

" If things go wrong then we can take 'em together. But, I know how to push his buttons more, I know how to keep him distracted...and, you're one of my best friends, and I'm not letting you get hurt." Said Anthony with a small smile, Joven smiled back at him...though he was still uneasy.

Once they were there, They apprehensively walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. Frank opened it and smirked.

" How did I know it was going to be you and one of your nerdy friends...should've brought the asian one though, now she's a real looker."

Joven and Anthony clenched their hands tightly into fists, making him chuckle.

" Relax, I wouldn't dream of doing anything to her. Now, what is it?" Asked Frank, when he noticed Joven slightly crossing his legs as if he had to go to the bathroom.

" You can go on in and use the bathroom if you want, you should know where it is." Joven nodded, biting back his scathing remark. He nodded, and walked past Frank after thanking him...he looked back at Anthony, who smiled reassuringly, for a split second before dropping it when Frank looked back at him...

He just hoped Anthony would be ok, that they'd find Ian and get out of here. He went into the hallway, and looked through the other rooms, before going to the bathroom...nothing, that left the kitchen..and the room behind the couch, where Anthony had been kept last time.

He looked over, Frank was talking to Anthony, so it was safe. Joven went over, and discreetly peeked in through a crack in the door...nothing, he looked back and entered the room...nothing, not in the closet or anywhere. When he noticed a piece of paper with an address, and number on it.

'Could be a clue' he thought, when he took out his phone and took a picture of the paper. He wished he could take the actual thing, but...then he'd notice...then again it was evidence.

" I've been meaning to talk to you actually, did your mom tell you what I said?" He asked, Anthony looked down, indeed he did...but, with the chance that Frank had something to do with Ian's disappearance...well...forgiveness wasn't exactly an option.

" Yeah she did...but, I'm not sure I can considering everything everything you've done." Said Anthony, folding his arms across his chest. His ex-stepfather chuckled, and placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder making the younger man tense up.

" Relax, I do want to change Anthony, really I do...besides, we have one thing in common, we both care about your mom and Kevin, don't want to at least want to try for their sakes?" He asked, Anthony sighed...millions of thoughts racing through his head.

_'He was right. But what if he has Ian? Not to mention he did make my life hell, and tried to nearly care everyone I care about...but we do both care about mom and Kevin...but what about Matt and Kimberly? but he looks sincere...and...no...well...'_

He shook his head and sighed once again...he seemed to be doing that alot nowadays.

" I'll think about it." He replied, making Frank smirk.

" Well hopefully, you make a decision soon, I know that after your father died it was rough on you...but I want you to know, I'll be here for you...son."

Anthony opened his mouth to say something...but was just speechless, he looked down at the ground, and cleared his throat.

" Look, I'm here to ask if you've seen Ian anywhere...he's...he..." Anthony stopped, his words failing him, Frank smirked, as the younger man looked down at the ground. Before sighing.

" Did you have anything to do with Ian going missing?" He asked, Frank shook his head and gave Anthony's shoulder what, he supposed was Frank trying to be comforting.

" Of course not, I've learned not to mess with your little group...especially not Ian, I know how much he means to you..." A cold shiver ran down Anthony's spine, he sighed in relief when Joven showed up, having not found Ian anywhere.

" Hey um, thanks...but we'll be leaving now." Said Joven, after bidding Frank goodbye, they drove off.

" You ok?" Asked Joven.

" Yeah, um, did you find Ian? or at least a clue?" He asked in concern.

" Well, I did find this its a number and an address, now it might just be nothing...but it could also be something." Said Joven, Showing Anthony the picture on his cellphone of the slip of paper.

"Lets hope its something." Said Anthony, worrying about Ian, and wondering where he could be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, longtime no see, so good news XD, my math teacher moved the test to next week, so I will have another week to catch up on Homework so I'll definetly be posting tommorrow, and Friday. Also, thanks to Useful, for helping me come up with this chpter, and for taking the time to write it out.**

**So, yeah I know I haven't updated in a while, but the amazing Useful has written this amazing chapter, and yeah, tell me how you like it XD**

**Edit: I realized that I only uploaded half, I'm sorry, here is the completed version.**

* * *

The sound of laughter echoed the basement, blaring over the music playing. The talking much louder than anything else; it was just a bunch of friends playing videogames.

_"You guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen."_

_"Ian will you go steady with me?"_

_"You know it."_

The sound of chuckling once again from the speakers. Dull brown eyes watched quietly, head bowed in solemn defeat. There was nothing to be done. It continued from there, the memories, the pain.

He remembered the laughter of the moment when he kissed the hand of Ian, slobbery, wet; a joke obviously. The others in the background laughing at their punishment and cruel torture—which had actually been quite fun at the time. Despite going up on the internet.

_"Hold me close!"_

He hadn't been paying attention, the song continuing. There was no point in watching it, he remembers it quite clearly. Still, a small smile broke through the pain. Optimism in the darkest of hours, as they say.

"_We're beating all of you!"_

_"We're doing it with our love!"_

That was how Iancorn was coined, the day they danced; has it really been that long? Even then, he was always good friends with Ian—and Anthony. Then the rest of Smosh Games were some of his closest friends.

The song ended, "_Game Bang!"_

As the outro rolled, someone stepped out and slammed the laptop shut. Her own gaze steady, filled with hate. She had never liked the man before her, even though the fictional 'Iancorn' never was and never will be more than a joke among friends and fans—she still felt a strong envy for the man who could call Ian a close friend.

Anthony as well, but she had even more reason to hate him. But she also had to bide her time.

"Did you enjoy that little, memory...Lasercorn?" Her voice was sickly sweet, looking between Ian and him. "Shame he betrayed you...by picking you first. Though I did have the enjoyment of pulling you over."

His brown eyes flicked over to Ian, scared for their lives.

_Hands tapped on the steering wheel of his car impatiently, the passenger door closing with a "thanks for the ride!"_

_"No problem!" The words were not heard, but Melanie gave him a smile, walking towards the house she would be staying at. Someplace where she would be safe; it would be in Ian's best interest for it to be that way anyways._

_The car pulled out of the parking lot, making its way back onto the road. Taking the usual route back to the Smosh Games HQ. Though Smosh wasn't uploading, Smosh Games was working doubly hard to get a few videos up every week; keep them satisfied, but even their fans knew the situation. _

_He entered on one of the less traveled on roads, brown eyes swinging this way and that, noting the stop sign up ahead like he always did. Checking for the children he would often see playing on the side._

_Flashing lights caught his attention. Mentally swearing, the vehicle swung to the side of the road. His blinkers turning on as David Moss leaned back, a hand running through his dirty blond hair. 'Should probably get my license and registration out.'_

_He leaned over to the small compartment, unbuckling his seatbelt. His pace quickened as the approaching sounds of footsteps came up the driver side, causing his finger to slice into a neat paper cut on the papers of his registration, the wound welling with blood._

_"License and registration, did you know you had a tail light out for half a mile?" The lady asked, pushing up her large sunglasses consciously. _

_"N-No ma'am." The driver said, handing over the papers. _

_"Have you been drinking sir?"_

_Wait what? His eyebrows furrowed in contemplation, what did that have to do with anything? He hasn't had one in hours, days even. Thoroughly confused, he stumbled, "no-o ma'am. What does that have to do with a broken tail light?"_

_This time, it was her turn to blink. Pausing, as though she was purposely trying to catch him red-handed and arrest him. _

_"Are you trying to question an officer?"_

_Maybe he should have held his tongue, or maybe it was the irritation, lack of rest, and worry that made him retort. "Lawyers do it all the time."_

_That wasn't his smartest moment, he had to admit now. Things already had seemed weird, if only he had just drove away, let her move on and try to seem innocent. Get somewhere safe. No, he had to fall into the coy of thinking he could trust an officer._

_"Alright, out of the car; it seems maybe an hour behind bars would make you more sober and cooperative." _

_He had no choice but to oblige. He could get fined more than he could afford, stepping out of the car quietly. The door closed behind him, only for the officer to roughly grab him by the sleeve, turned him around, and sent him face first into his vehicle._

_"Wha-what are you doin—" Her cold hand went roughly over his mouth as she called over for someone. Tempting as it was to lick her hand immaturely; even he knew that wouldn't work._

_His head turned at another man exiting the vehicle, he was familiar; it clicked, his brown eyes widening. The hand left his mouth for a brief moment, leaving him time to say loudly, "hey you're—" _

_Then his head slammed into the car roughly, and he knew no more._

The one named Lasercorn looked up again at their tormentor and captor, glancing briefly at Ian. "Dude, our love is so everlasting, I forgive you." He stated in the most positive, and cheeky, tone he could muster despite the pain.

He felt his chair go backwards, forcing him to the ground. Head slamming against the concrete, though not enough to be knocked out. His hands dug into the wood and his back, the wire already drawing blood.

* * *

Good job Lasercorn, you made her mad. "Alright guys, we're back." Anthony announced once he and Joven entered the house again. Texting them half an hour earlier for the crew to meet up. "Status report?"

Mari and Sohinki jumped up from their spots at the bar, looking at one another. Melanie looking over from making lunch in the kitchen, obviously trying to keep her mind off of Ian's disappearance.

"Melanie is settled in at my place, where she won't be alone. We just finished unpacking and cooling off before you told us to meet up. Lasercorn dropped her off." Mari explained, her eyes flicking over to Sohinki. She nudged him lightly.

"Ian's mom has been informed; she said that she knew a friend she could stay with for the time being." Sohinki explained, but got another nudge from Mari; this time harder. "Ow!"

"What about—?"

"We don't know for sure, he could just be spending time with his fiancée and lost track of time or HQ we still are making videos—"

"Who, Lasercorn?" Joven interrupted, looking between the two.

"He hasn't come back."

"I'm sure he's fine, I saw him when he dropped me off after kindly picking me up from work." Melanie spoke up, pulling something that smelled delicious out of the oven and setting it on the stove top.

"Still...after all this."

"We'll call him in half an hour, like Sohinki said it could be a lost track of time. Nothing to worry about. Right?" Anthony spoke up. He and Ian were the main targets, they were the Smosh crew—the one and only originals. The one most people adored. Sure, Lasercorn, Sohinki, Mari, and Jovenshire had their fans. But from them, Ian and Anthony, they were a side crew. They didn't need to have this entire hectic stalker thing, or anything. They didn't need to live with it; nobody should as a matter of fact.

The silence was not reassuring.

"...Right?"

* * *

"Hey Ian, do me a favor." Lasercorn looked up, his gaze moving momentary to the woman who seemed to be lingering on what items she wanted to use next. Between a whip, knife, gun, handcuffs an iron, wow she sure knew how to use interesting items he'll never look at the same again. Or maybe she had odd ways of doing her daily house chores?

Ian didn't answer, his blue eyes lowering, hiding beneath his matted down hair. Lasercorn couldn't help but wince at the destroyed look on his friend's face, he didn't blame him. Honestly.

"Tell my fiancée I love her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them,**

**Hey guys, so I want to thank Useful for writing these chapters, and putting her all into it, because it is not easy to write real person torture, so I want to thank her, and I also want to thank you guys for your faves, reviews and follows. **

**I'm glad you like this story, and no, Lasercorn isn't dead.**

* * *

After awhile of course, and Lasercorn still hadn't returned the Smosh crew and Anthony got extremely anxious. So, when the police did eventually arrive, They told the cop about Ian and Lasercorn.

"I'm sorry; you can't issue a missing person report until 48 hours." Said the blond police officer, her blue eyes taking in the anguish on Anthony's face. And on the inside, she relished it...though she was sure to keep a calm outside appearance.

"But he's our friend!" Exclaimed Mari.

"Mr. Hecox is issued as a missing person, however Mr. Moss—"

"So what, under these circumstances wouldn't it be smart to consider him missing also?" Interjected Sohinki

"I'd like to help you, really, and I'll warn the guys back at the station that if any words come up to mention David Moss. Legally, though..."

Sohinki just sighed, sitting down on the couch; burying his head into his hands. His short chocolate brown hair ruffled from constantly running his fingers through it in distraught and pacing. His brown eyes sunken, purple coating the bottom of it. He was tired, worried, and on edge about the loss of both of his friends.  
He felt a warm pair of hands on his shoulders, sliding around his neck as he was brought into a gentle hug by Mari. He couldn't feel relieved, or even less wretched. However, Sohinki felt himself sinking into her blond officer turned to Anthony.

"Mr. Padilla, I will try everything to bring them both home unharmed." Said The officer calmly, a semi sincere smile on her face. "Is there anything else that could be used to possibly aid in this investigation?"

Anthony had to think for a moment, before recalling earlier and motioning to Joven "give me that number and address."  
T

he cop's eyebrows rose as the dark-haired man pulled out his phone, fiddling with it before handing to the tallest of the famous comedy duo. Her gaze curious at what sort of 'investigating' these men and woman have gone through for their friends. All thinking that some way, they will all be okay in the end.  
Leaning over a piece of scrap paper, shouting for a pen that was tossed his way; he began scribbling and scrawling. The cop was waiting patiently for this number and address she would have to investigate.

"Here." Anthony's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, handing the paper to her. "We found it...at someone's place, which was never very fond of Ian." She looked down; thankfully the sunglasses were able to hide her slightly startled look.

"I'll look into it Mr. Padilla." She replied, trying to seem very calm.

"Thank you so much." The dark haired man spoke up, Joven, his face looking relieved at the person they thought was on their side.

"No problem, I wish you the best of luck." She was out the door. The paper balled up in her fist, someone would have some explaining to do.  
Pulling herself into the car, she took off the pair of sunglasses revealing her own poison green eyes. The pony tail snagged slightly, causing her to murmur "ow", but the blond hair cascaded down in slightly curled locks.  
"Now that's over with." She started the ignition, beginning the drive to the address marked on the paper.

A few minute went by, and Kalel drove over to the Smosh House to wait along with them.

Anthony peeked into the door, pushing it open fully after a second.

"Hey." He smiled at Kalel and Melanie, the latter consoling the former. Her arms wrapped around the girlfriend to his best friend, rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been so calm about it...but now." Melanie practically sobbed, rubbing her eyes slightly; smearing the make-up.

"Hey hey, it's fine. We all have to break down once in awhile." Anthony smiled, sitting next to the girl. His own arm slinging around her shoulder, giving Kalel a confused glance, 'what do I do now?'  
His girlfriend sighed. "Melanie, come on, you've been tough—yes."

"I just thought it would all go away after your—I'm sorry."

"So did we." Anthony continued. "And we're still hoping it will all go away."

"That maybe this was all just a 'had to get away from Smosh' thing."  
Honestly, Anthony would have preferred that as to his best friend disappearing out of thin air, then his other good friend and co-worker disappearing without a trace. His brown eyes closed, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Yeah, me too."  
A frantic knock came from the door, "Anthony? Kalel?" Sohinki's voice was heard on the other side. The door opened slightly, Sohinki peering in; before it was pushed further so he and Joven stumbled forward.  
"They found it."

"What?" Anthony was immediately on his feet, Kalel standing up beside him. Melanie taking a bit more time, drying her face—but that was of no concern. The flash of excitement was quickly vanquished by Sohinki's serious and indignant look.

"What did they find, Sohinki?" Asked Anthony

"Lasercorn—David's car was found on the side of the road. Abandoned. He's gone for sure."

* * *

"Ian. It didn't have to come to this." Said his father

There was silence on the other end, someone trying to ignore the pain all around him; how his friend could make those sounds of torture. In the end, like the coward he always thought he was, Ian had tried to tune it out. His gaze dropping to the floor and refusing to look at his friend, the one he 'betrayed' to say the least.  
No, it didn't have to come to this.

"I didn't have to hurt you."

Like he would ever lay a hand on him. Never has the man before him laid a hand on him in a way that would be hurtful. It was more his voice, slicing through Ian like knives. Cutting across his flesh and making him visibly wince.

"Why would you even hang out with these...mutts?" Asked Ian's dad standing before his son.

That set off the trigger against, Ian; his baby blue eyes darting upwards to glare at his father. Taking one step forward, nearly tripping off the books.

"They aren't mutts." Said Ian defensively, glaring intensly at his father, making the older man chuckle.

"Your friend is sure whimpering like one." Said the older man, as Lasercorn screamed. Making Ian wince, his dad chuckle and immediately setting Ian off the edge.

"What have I done to you? Why do you do this? Don't you—" He choked on the words, blood gurgling slightly between his lips. "Dad...don't you—" His father smacked him across the face, forcing Ian to stop talking. His father glanced down at him coldly.

"You've constantly disappointed me, Ian. I had to take actions." Said his father, since he could remeember his son had always been a disappointment to him, all he ever did was want his son to do what he wanted.

"You're not even doing anything. Please. Please. Let my friend go." Pleaded Ian, as Lasercorn's screams began to die down slowly.

"There you are, sticking up for the mutts again."

Ian couldn't take it anymore; his feet slipping off the books; only to feel a pair of sturdy arms steady him. His father's cool gaze watching him evenly, slight concern, as he made sure Ian stayed on the books.

"Don't fall." He replied, in a small moment of concern.

"Like hell, I'll fall when I want too." Ian snapped, his rebellious nature taking hold. If he could kick the man, he would.

"Suit yourself." Said his dad with a frown, the most disappointed frown that Ian has ever seen on his father's face, the man turned away from Ian. The creak of the steps indicated that he was going back upstairs, leaving him. By this time, the pained sounds had stopped; leaving Ian with an unusual silence. It frightened him, almost. His blue eyes had to glance over, only for his vision to be invaded by the woman who was making all this happen.

"Can't you...can't you let him go?" Ian asked, swallowing a large lump in his throat.  
Her cruel chuckle was not reassuring, her bitterly sweet voice made him cringe.

"Oh yes. But soon...you'll have to choose again." She replied in almost sadistic glee.

With that she was gone. Leaving two broken men in the basement, Ian looking over at David with utmost concern. There was so much red, the darkness made it hard to tell if he was breathing or not.

"David? Lasercorn?" Ian called out, trying to get some response from the man he subjected to this torment. The reflecting in his watery eyes, "come on buddy. She promised."

There was only a flicker, just a small twitch of the hand that reassured Ian. He sighed in relief, he had not killed his friend today.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Smoshfan: Hey guys, heres the next hapter, abit late...sorry, but yeah...anyway, um thanks once again to Useful for doing this XD**

**Useful: Hey brochachos. I just wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing personally, this is actually quite hard. I would send the next chapter to Smoshfan saying my feels are hurting so much, because****—****Lasercorn and Ian are my two top favorites of Smosh and Smosh Games. So yeah. =^.^=**

* * *

A figure rushed into the kitchen, her blue eyes steely cold; full of hatred and anger. "Frank." Her only words as she slammed the number and address down on the table, her arms crossing immediately afterwards. One foot tapping, like a disappointed mother to her son. "Why did Anthony Padilla have this on a phone?"

There were only two people who had her number; it was easy to guess who had been _careless _enough to leave out her address and number. Of course, Frank.

"Eh, his friend must have been snooping. I was trying to go for the whole trusting bit, you know?"

She rolled her eyes, leaning forward. "Don't let it happen again Frank."

His face distorted into a sneer, "yes ma'am." He replied sarcastically.

"Now take our friend downstairs somewhere meaningful, and leave a meaningful message, would ya?" Her sickly sweet voice came back, almost as though she was trying to be nice to Frank.

"You ain't the boss of me." He huffed, turning away and opening the door to the basement. "HEY WAKEY WAKEY." The man called as he trotted down the steps loudly.

"Idiot."

* * *

_"How's it going bros?__My name is PewDiePie, and listen I'm dedicating this Friday with PewDiePie for my friends in California. I'm being completely serious, and there are very rare occasions when I am. You can tell, because this video is on an actual Friday, Bros."_

Sohinki couldn't help but smile, his finger moving to the volume button.

_"You guys know Ian and Anthony, from Smosh. And though we didn't play much, you Bros probably know Lasercorn from Smosh Games also."_

His smile continued, remembering the day he and PewDiePie shot a Backseat Gaming episode, Lasercorn coming in at the end, and Jovenshire just sitting there watching; laughing the whole time.

_"Well, to be honest, they seem to be in some deep s__—__t down in Cali. 'Murica, as they say."_

Sohinki laughed, causing Joven to lean over from his desk, watching in curiosity.

_"But, Anthony told me that Ian and Lasercorn are in trouble. You know what that means, right Bros? The Bro Army must unite in support for our American friends."_

He dramatically raised his hands, a piece of fanart appearing on the screen; a picture of PewDiePie holding Piggeh, carrying Stephano, with Mr. Chair and the Bro in the background. The image saying, "Bro Army Stand As One!"

Sohinki smiled, trying to remain manly, but even he couldn't help but be emotional at the messages they've been receiving. Those of support, mainly. Even the haters seem to have pity on them.

_"Right, Smosh, anyone watching this. Just know that I, Maya, and Marzia are in full pledge support. If anything more happens, we might be making a surprise visit. Which means, Bros, I might not be making some videos then."_

PewDiePie smiled at the camera, waving.

_"Yeah Bros, let's hope our friends and other Bros are safe once again. Here comes the Brofist guys. I'll see you all in the next video. Byeeeee."_

The outro began, making Sohinki scroll down through the comments:

JeffD117:

Never been much a follower of Smosh, but I pledge my full support in hopes that everything turns out okay. It just ain't the internet without them.

Moth:

Hope everything goes well.

He smiled, Joven trying to read over his shoulder.

They have support, that's all they needed.

* * *

_"Hey guys. We never much interacted with the guys from Smosh on camera, but this is quite serious."_

Two familiar men appeared on the screen, one with sandy brown hair styled upwards, the other more smaller and gangly. His hair much longer and darker, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. Mari watched in curiosity, having saw Smosh Games liked this video in their recent activities.

_"You see, we just want to send out our thoughts and prayers towards Ian Hecox and David__—__should we call him Lasercorn, I don't exactly know if his name is known—"_

_"I don't really think it matters."_

Rhett interrupted his friend Link, his face stoic, and serious.

_"David—Lasercorn—Moss, who are apparently in trouble? We're not very sure on details, just going along with the rumors of the Youtube world."_

_"Yeah, because apparently some of you think we're detached from each other and don't hear about theses things."_

Mari laughed at the slight humor, her face breaking out into a smile; shifting position, and continuing watching.

_"...Right. We just thought we'd give a shout out to all you Mythical Beasts, if any of you find it in your heart to send a quick shout out to Smosh or Smosh Games. You should."_

Rhett smiled, before pulling up the 'wheel of mythicality' to spin it. _"And the wheel of mythicality tells us to...leave in tears."_

_"I think that's rather appropriate." _Link said as he pulled off his glasses, the camera coming up to give it a closer view of their face.

_"Come back Ian. We miss you."_ Rhett sobbed emotionally, causing Link to rest a hand on his shoulder.

_"Lasercorn, you belong at-at home."_ They bother collapsed into sobs, their voices genuine full of sadness.

Mari laughed, her smile never leaving her face. Clicking out of the window. It gave her a little hope that even the most out-of-the-loop Youtubers still had faith and hope for them; and wished their personal safety. She immediately clicked open her Twitter tab, noticing some people have mentioned her.

AtomicMari I hope everyone is alright and you keep yourself safe also!

* * *

Anthony smiled at all the feedback they had been getting, the support from everyone. His finger scrolling through his Twitter connections. Even though he and the Smosh Crew were still pretty depressed and hoping that Ian and Lasercorn return safely; even they needed a large smile planted on their face.

Someone came up from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his temple. "Hey." Kalel smiled, reading what was on the screen.

"Hey." Anthony gave his girlfriend a small smile, "hear anything yet?" He asked, suddenly anxious for some form of news.

Kalel pursed her lips. "Nothing with Ian and David. Melanie says she's settling in with Mari, her parents are constantly calling her to hear back..."

"That's good—"

"David's fiancée is distraught, but Sohinki and Joven have been keeping her informed."

Anthony nodded, Lasercorn has his own life outside of Smosh Games—one that was fairly private to him, only being revealed in bits and pieces through videos. It was heartbreaking to think that outside their little clique of friends and co-workers, families, and other friends were on the constant hunt. They didn't need Smosh to inform them of what to do—they just do it.

Anthony sighed, exiting Twitter as he made to stand up. "I'm going to call the police station again, in hopes they have something new."

Kalel nodded, the worry in her eyes never leaving.

* * *

Meaningful.

What is meaningful to Smosh, and Smosh Games? The office of course.

However, the office would be too difficult to break into without being seen, so he settled for the parking lot.

The note he left, it was quite clear. _"Ian chose him."_

It wouldn't be until morning until the body was found, alive, breathing, but barely. His identification was removed, nobody knew who exactly he was until the police came and investigated the scene, asked questions around, and when they showed the picture to some employees they were in shock. "That's David Moss!"

He had only been missing for exactly 48 hours.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them, **

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter in Aftermath. And again a big round of applause for Useful, since I know that this can't be easy. But, she has done a fantabulous job and I hope you guys rather enjoy her results. XD**

**Useful: I just wanted to say that I, quite frankly, don't believe Lasercorn's fiancée would be a mean person. But under circumstances, I think she'd be real suspicious of Anthony and feel betrayed by Ian. Because my head says she and Ian got along well, making fun of things like Iancorn and how "wow I dated him?" and "I danced with him?" and all that, alongside being a good friend of Melanie's. But it's friends or the one you love, and she chose to stick by Lasercorn's side and protect him further until she can get answers. **

* * *

Anthony had slept quite peacefully throughout the morning, and the night, right into afternoon. His dreams plagued by ill thoughts, waking up every once in awhile; seeing Kalel next to him, before drifting off to sleep. He had to remind himself there was nothing he could do. As Kalel had said, "he wasn't any use as a zombie, and you should know that being a videogame player."'

The sound of his phone ringing woke him and Kalel up, her back arching as she rubbed her eyes. "Who's that?" She asked out loud, eyes drifting towards the alarm clock; 12:34 PM. They had taken the day off, slept in obviously. Having been up in constant worry for who knows how long.

**Matt Sohinki**

_**Answer or Dismiss**_

He knew Sohinki wouldn't call him unless there was a problem, discovery, anything that would tell them some form of news. Without answering Kalel, the girl giving a frustrated sigh and rolling closer to hear, he held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Anthony!—" The young man's breath was coming in slight, hyperventilating gasps. As though he had ran for his life—dear god Anthony hoped he hadn't had to do that, and was safe. "I-It's—"

"Breath man. Are you okay?"

"It's David." Startling Kalel, he sat up in bed rolling his legs so they were on the ground. Immediately he knew that there would be another one of them in the hospital, hopefully on the soft beds and not the cold metal slab.

"They found him, he's in Emergency Care; apparently he's been there for most of the morning, unidentified as a John Doe. No missing person report, not even his driver's license; just by asking around were the police able to find out who he was. Even then a few of them had a suspicious guess, hearing from the news and the police reports.

Anthony held his breath, afraid to ask, "And Ian?"

There was silence on the line, Sohinki pausing to try and comprehend what he was asked. Sure, he had been distraught to find his friend in a bad shape, and yes he had been rejoiced when he learned the third Smosh Gamer was found. He had overlooked Ian for the briefest of moments; it wasn't his fault, really. Like the rest of them, Sohinki was under as much pressure with all the activities happening around them, "no word of him yet," there seemed to have been hesitance in his voice "The cop was just here to give us some information, he'll want to speak to you soon too but—"

"Yeah. I'll be right over." Like Sohinki, Anthony was glad his other friend was safe. Yes, Lasercorn, David Moss was one of those good friends in his life. However, he wasn't his _best friend_. Though Anthony will rejoice with the others, until Ian was found safe and secure, Anthony would not feel truly happy.

Kalel wrapped her arms around him. "They found Lasercorn—I mean David—didn't they? ...And not Ian." She guessed precisely from what she heard of the conversation, putting two-and-two together. Her pink lips formed into a small frown, continuing, "you should go soon. I'll be here to keep an eye on Melanie, I'm sure Mari will want to go to the hospital and I don't her alone."

"You're not coming?" Anthony asked, wishing she would. However, he knew that Kalel and Lasercorn never had much time to meet, same with Melanie; the only time they would talk before this whole thing started was when he jokingly referenced to her about Iancorn.

_"Hi, I'm the man your boyfriend danced with." _

He had introduced himself, making the girl smile. Kalel and Melanie were both happy he was safe, and yes would visit him; however, they knew he would want to see his close friends first. "No, someone has to keep an eye on the fort." Kalel smiled, receiving a kiss from her boyfriend.

"After the—"

"I'll be fine, with Melanie we can take anyone down. I won't be alone." She replied with a huff, hurt and humbled that Anthony would be protective of her; then again, he did have a right to be.

"Alright, I'll be back when I can."

* * *

Upon arrival at the hospital, it was rather quiet. Unlike Anthony and Ian, Lasercorn's family lived all the way up in Ohio where he grew up; though Anthony was sure they had been informed of the mishap he couldn't help but feel guilty. But thankful that David had many friends to support him.

Mari and Joven had been lingering in the hallway when he arrived, both of them giving Anthony small smiles—even though he knew they were forced. Everyone was worried, not sure what had happened to their friend.

It was a simple nod between the three before they opened the door to the room. The slow and steady beeping of the monitor and pacing footsteps were the only noises in the relatively quiet room. Mari's breath hitched as she caught sight of their friend in the hospital bed, pale, and looking dead—even though the heart monitor said otherwise. Joven had to lay a hand on her shoulder as they continued forward.

There were only two people in the room, one of which Anthony recognized instantly of Sohinki pacing back and forth quietly, his fingers pressed against his lips. Then one that took a bit longer to recognize, only from the rare photos on David's phone, or lingering on the internet. His fiancée. Her smooth hand was gently placed on his arm, her own eyes filled with worry and love as she stared at his sleeping figure.

Then they snapped up at him and narrowed dangerously. "I'll leave you guys alone." Her tone was harsh, causing Anthony to shiver. "Matt, I'll be back in half an hour." She stood up, with one last lingering look to Lasercorn—she pushed past the Smosh crew and left the room.

"What's wrong?" Joven asked immediately, having met David's fiancée and knowing that something was different.

"The cop came half an hour ago to talk to us two, being the closest to David; he explained some things that weren't...good." Sohinki paused in his pacing to say. Watching as Mari went and sat down where David Moss's fiancée once was, wrapping her warm fingers around his hand.

"What happened?" She asked, looking up at the other men. Mari was tough; all the Smosh guys knew that and knew not to mess with her. Even she had her moments where things can get emotional, and watching a close friend like Lasercorn get hurt was one reason.

Sohinki h let out a deep breath, "I was supposed to wait until you were told yourself, however..." He bit his lip, brown eyes searching for an escape that wouldn't come. "There was a message when they found David."

Joven tilted his head, "what kind of message?"

Sohinki didn't say anything, merely looking at Anthony with wide apologetic eyes. "It said 'Ian chose him'."

Oh. That would explain the hostility towards Anthony, why Sohinki seemed so hesitant. Why the young man wanted to lie to Anthony on the phone. They had heard about Ian, but nothing good. Nothing really at all, Ian wouldn't do that. "No, no, Ian would _not_ betray Lasercorn—you, me, Joven, Mari." Anthony jumped to defend his best friend, brown eyes now blazing with hurt and anger towards his other friend.

Sohinki backed away. "I'm not blaming Ian on anything," his hands raised in defense. "That was the message given; David's fiancée and family aren't taking it too lightly—"

"Screw David's family, they don't understand what Ian —we've been through." Anthony was practically shouting, shivering in anger; so much it seemed to have caused Joven to go on high alert and wrap a strong arm around Anthony's shoulder. Ready to pull him away if needed.

"Ian wouldn't do that..."

"Nobody said he would," Joven replied, pushing his square glasses up a little; Mari watching from next to David, her eyes averting from Anthony's gaze.

"Then why..." Anthony was so confused, he understands there might have been a reason, something that would have forced Ian to choose someone. He had chosen someone to hurt, and was protecting Anthony, Kalel, and Melanie.

"Look, we'd never blame Ian for anything." Sohinki tried to reason, his voice becoming stronger once again after Anthony's outburst and anger was over with. "It's just best...maybe you should be careful when around Lasercorn's family...They don't know the situation and might—well—you saw how his fiancée acted towards you, I tried to tell her earlier—"

"Yeah. Okay. I get it." Anthony looked down, slumping out of Joven's arms to stand on the other side of the bed, looking down at Lasercorn's unconscious figure. "Tell me when he's awake, okay?" Anthony patted his friend's motionless arm, smiling slightly. "Get better dude."

Nodding to Mari, Joven, and then Sohinki; Anthony left the room of the hospital, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"They don't understand, do they?" A voice came from a seat in the waiting area as Anthony passed, causing the young man to jump in surprised. His brown eyes hardening immediately, his arms moving to cross over his chest.

"Frank. What do you want? What are you even doing here?" His voice was critical, untrusting, towards the man.

He chuckled, seemingly oblivious. "Check-up, after you and your friends gave me a good pounding; I've needed to come here. Since my doctors office doesn't want to see my face again..." Frank looked at his hands, a guilty look in his eyes.

Call him crazy, but Anthony found himself feeling sorry for the man. "That's too bad." Were his words, before he took another step forward.

"I heard the shouting." Frank spoke once again, looking up at his step-son. "They don't seem to want to be your friends anymore."

"It-It's not that. Everything is just rough, no thanks to you."

"Sorry about that kid."

Anthony whirled around, shocked, astonished, and angry. Here was the man apologizing about his actions, someone Anthony would never believe to have those words in his vocabulary. Let alone to use them genuinely. "What?" He stuttered out, after a half of second of his mouth opening and closing.

"I said 'sorry', are you really that idiotic?" There's the old Frank that Anthony knew, his signature sneer once again on his face. Tired of being messed with. "Look, don't think for a second I'm not ungrateful of you, I can't say you're my favorite child but still I have some nice in my body. Listen those cads don't want to see you, let it be. They don't deserve you; let the storm pass and worry about what's important."

Anthony couldn't help but give the tiniest of smiles. "Thanks Frank." He turned to leave this time, exiting the hospital in a slightly better mood. Though there was nothing that could make him happy except seeing all his friends smiling, uninjured, and having some sort of Game Bang; it would get him through the day.

Frank spat into a potted plant in the waiting room, getting up to leave five minutes later. Only lingering in accounts of looking suspicious if spotted by Anthony. A small smirk on his face as everything was falling into place.

Kindness kills.

So does isolation.

* * *

Ian looked up at the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs to the basement once again. The woman looking smug, "your friend is safe and sound in the hospital. His fiancée is crying over his unconscious body and friends crowding around him." She smiled too sweetly, making Ian shudder slightly.

"Who's next?"

"No one." Ian spat, dull blue eyes looking up at the woman. He didn't want this anymore, "no one, I won't choose."

"Hmm..." Her thoughts drifted for a moment, "don't you remember our deal?" She re-implied, a dangerous tone in her voice. The cop's eyes becoming dangerously narrowed. "Because I can kill one of them. And it'll be your entire fault, and I'll be sure to include that when their body is found."

Ian gulped, looking down, "fine."

She smiled, "good. But before we start." His tormentor bent down, her nails scraping on one of the books holding him up. "We'll take this away." Grasping the edge of the book, she pulled it out from underneath his feet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We don't own Smosh nor anyon associated with them**

**Useful: Once again, my feels are broken. I might die of the feels guys, just saying. This chapter is..."It's so fluffy I'm gonna die" in the beginning. After that you might want to get a box of tissues.**

* * *

There was a soft laughter and fits of giggles erupting from the hospital room, as a bunch of friends hung out and played games. Not videogames, or even board games; they were playing the classic card games. Having searched each of their individual houses, the four of them realized they hadn't had a single deck of cards. This was kind of awkward considering they are 'gamer nerds' after all.

Joven was dealing this round, his hands moving rhythmically as he placed a card in front of each person on the floor.

You see, their friend hadn't woken up. Causing the crew to joke, "wow Lasercorn, he sleeps like a log." Though there have been instances of twitching and head movement, they did want someone to be there when he woke up in what is predicted to be a few more days.

Sohinki assured David Moss's fiancée that he would spend the night in the room, allowing her to go home to her family and his family has yet to arrive from Ohio. Leaving the young man alone with one of his best friends.

So naturally Sohinki had to call Mari, Joven, and Anthony while Lasercorn slept.

Sohinki threw down a card, Mari scowling at him as she threw her own down. Anthony, trying to have a sneaking suspicious look as he played an ace.

"Damn it Anthony!" Sohinki shouted, having played a king.

Anthony laughed, rolling on his butt. This was the most fun he has had in ages, moping about Ian and Lasercorn was not going to do any good. When Sohinki invited him to hang out, Kalel and Melanie hanging out with Joey, Tyler, and Shane that day. Though he had been invited along, Anthony didn't want to deal with the inevitable questions—Anthony was reluctant to say yes. Though Sohinki's kind voice saying that they'll make the best of the day, it eventually made him cave in.

He only wished Ian was here.

Though, everyone was wishing that this was happening at one of their houses, or in a Game Bang, not having to worry about if the police will call about a dead body any day soon.

Thankfully, there had been no news, just some questions once in awhile or a visit. Just to see how they are holding up.

Joven, being the last to play, merely threw out a two and Anthony took the trick.

The evening continued with Joven going out to grab a pizza with Mari just across the street, leaving Sohinki and Anthony to chat a bit about anything—anything but what has been going on recently.

When Joven returned with the pizza, Mari on his heels. They sat down and ate, casually telling stories about the good times, Lasercorn asleep still. According to the doctors his body had taken so much damage, he went into shut down mode to recover. He wasn't expected to recover fully in a month, let alone wake up in a few days. Though, they encouraged his friends to try and be company for him, family, anyone with a relationship to him.

Way past visiting hours, the nurse came in and kicked them out, saying she let them overdue their stay. She was smiling, enjoying the fact friends were there for each other.

But seriously, it was time to go.

Anthony was the first to say his goodbyes, giving Lasercorn a pat on the knee and Mari a hug, the other guys getting simple "goodbyes"; he was out the door and on his way home.

Joven lingered, trying to convince Mari to let him give her a ride a home.

"Josh, I brought my car, I don't want to leave it at a public hospital."

The Asian girl said in her authoritative voice, eyes looking back and forth between the two men. "Besides, I'm just going to my house and Melanie should be there." It was true, she wasn't living alone.

With a turn on her converse, she was out the room and heading towards her own car.

She had parked half a block away in one of the large garages, her car being on one of the upper levels. It wasn't that she enjoyed the walk; it was the only place to park at the time she arrived; seeing as the parking garage houses for employees, guests, and even those patients who aren't in emergency care.

Mari pulled out her car keys, the jingle echoing in the now empty garage. It made her shiver, honestly.

"Excuse me!" A voice called, causing the dark-haired girl to turn around and see someone trot out of the darkness. Looking completely casual, "I was wondering if you could tell me where the elevator is?" She asked, making Mari blink.

At this time of night, there should have been many places to park on the bottom levels, why not go there? "Nooooo." She said hesitantly, the dim lights of the garage causing Mari to squint as she tried to peer into the darkness.

The woman stepped closer, her blond hair cascading down onto her shoulder, though her blue eyes were what really made Mari recognize the person though her hair wasn't in a ponytail or in uniform. It was the police woman who had told them they couldn't file a missing person report on David. What was she doing here?

"Oh, okay. Sorry." She said, dropping her eyes guiltily.

Mari went to the nearest door of her car, trying to open. With the fluster of the moment, she remembered she had to unlock it first; though Mari never got the chance.

A strong arm snaked its way around her neck, causing her to drop her keys in surprise. "Does this smell like chloroform to you?" He whispered, watching as the girl passed out in his arms.

The other woman rolled her eyes, "how cliché." She replied snarkily, motioning for the man to pick her up and take her with them. "Just get her into the trunk."

The man sneered, kicking the keys under the car Mari was so desperately trying to get into. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Joven had parked his car in the same parking garage; however, he had been lucky enough to find a parking spot on the floor level. He opened the driver side door, noticing another car leaving the garage. He couldn't see who was in it, nor did it interest him much. He merely looked down at his seat, shoving a few papers that had fallen from the dash into the glove box. Settling himself in the car, Joshua Ovenshire didn't know that Mari had still been in the garage despite leaving five minutes after her. He started his car, and made his way home.

* * *

Melanie smiled at Joey. "Hold on, let me make sure Mari is home. She never gave me a spare key," The other man smiled as she dashed to the door, knocking on it furiously. If Mari was asleep, Melanie would feel bad for waking her up. After all that the Smosh people have been doing, Melanie missed Ian so much; she worried about him every day. However, she did have to continue with life, and work, her own friends trying to keep her happy throughout. Like they were expecting it not to get better.

Still smiling, she rang the door bell.

After there was no answer, she called Mari's cell phone.

"Huh. That's strange." Melanie said as she dashed back to the passenger side of the car, buckling her seatbelt as Joey Graceffa drove away from Mari's house.

"What's strange?"

"She's not home. Maybe she's still at the hospital with Matt and forgot to turn on her phone. Should I call him?" Melanie shrugged, looking over at her friend.

"And spoil the moment?" Melanie rolled her eyes, "come on Mels, you have a place to stay with me for the night, call in the morning and hopefully she'll be home."

"Okay."

* * *

Melanie woke up early in the morning, rolling off the couch and getting dressed. She leaned on the counter, dialing Mari's number.

There was no answer.

Biting her lip, she called Matt Sohinki.

"Hello?"

"Sohinki!"

Melanie practically smiled in relief, "Is Mari there at the hospital?"

"...Mari? No, she went home...why?"

Melanie Moat was silent, chewing on her nail; a look of worry crossing her face just as Joey entered at the wrong time with a cheery, "good morning!"

His face dropped immediately at the look Melanie gave him.

"Oh god..." Sohinki finally spoke, even Melanie could hear the true terror in his voice; having become high-pitched, Sohinki was practically hyperventilating on the line. "Oh god...no. Please, I'm going to call Joven and see if she got a ride home with him last night in the end."

Sohinki hung up before she could reply.

"What was that all about?" Joey looked over, having gotten some coffee for himself.

"Mari, she wasn't at the hospital with Sohinki. I-I gotta go Joey, I can walk to Kalel and Anthony's but, I have to go." Melanie paled, Joey paled; the young man grabbing his keys.

"At least let me drive you."

* * *

Anthony woke to the pounding on his door, and the ringing of his phone. His brown eyes bleary as Kalel shifted position to reach over his laying figure and grab his phone. "It's Sohinki." She said, yawning slightly.

It was 8 AM. Why would Sohinki be calling, and who would be pounding on the door this early?

"I'll answer the door, you answer your phone." Kalel got up, making her way out of the room.

Anthony followed, pressing the 'answer' button and pulling the phone to his ear. Brown eyes never leaving Kalel's figure as she went towards the door. "Hello?"

"Anthony, thank god. It's happened again, oh my god. Anthony, I don't think I can do this—"

"Sohinki, what's happened?" Anthony interrupted, eyebrows raising as Melanie's figure came through the doorway. Her own face distraught as she spoke quickly to Kalel.

Kalel's hands moved to her mouth in silent astonishment, causing Anthony to turn around abruptly. "Sohinki, what the hell happened?" He knew Melanie's appearance at his door this early and Sohinki's call were linked. Something bad happened, he knew it. His face paled as Anthony closed the door to their room once again, sitting down in the corner.

"Mari's gone."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so Major props to Useful for pretty much staying up all night and writing out two whole chapters, you did an amazing job XD**

**Useful: I once again have to stand up to a character acting rudely in the chapter, saying: "If your friend was kidnapped and you were getting suspicious of intentions and such, you'd be angry too." So yeah. Here, have this MEGA-FEELS chapter. I was up til' 5 AM writing it because I love you.**

* * *

A resounding whimper echoed through the dark recesses of the basement, Ian trying to ignore it as best as possible. His father was watching from the side quietly.

"Just be lucky it's not Frank." Ian's dad spoke true; Frank would have probably made it all a game. Whereas the cop lady was just down to the point, tooth and claw. Her precision accurate, Ian shuddered where he stood.

"Why." He practically sobbed, knowing he would get the same answer from his father like every day.

"I had to teach you a lesson." There was regret, insane regret in his voice as he said that. Ignoring as the whimpers escalated into a scream.

Ian couldn't ignore it, shouting. "Don't hurt her! Please!"

"There isn't anything you can do. She's dead set on hurting you, Anthony, and the ones you love." His father continued, even his own eyes had to avert away from Ian.

This only made the bowl-haired comedian even angrier. His blue eyes blazing in anger. "Well, she'll have to get through-through..." He stopped, not able to think of anything. He didn't know how much this was hurting them, the Smosh fan base, everyone. More importantly the people around him, they were getting hurt.

His head dropped to his chest in defeat. "I give up." Were his only words, he couldn't help it. Not even when the screaming stopped and the woman left the basement with only a glance his way. Her guilty look going unnoticed to Ian.

This game had been lost, Game Bang, he got the punishment. So did the rest of the Smosh crew.

* * *

Back at the Smosh house, Sohinki was once again pacing as the police officer arrived. This one was different, a large sturdy African American male. His dark eyes watched them in worry, his brown notebook flicking open. "So you were right, we found Ms. Takahashi's car in the hospital parking garage." The officer explained, his gaze falling on Anthony.

"Since under circumstances and conveniences, it's been approved to go ahead and report her as a missing person."

Sohinki breathed out, his hands moving to through his hair in what sounded like a whispered "thank god."

The officer continued, "Is there anything else you can think of, any cars suspiciously following you; at this moment we're considering all of you in danger and will posting a officer outside the house. All three of you will be considered under temporary protective custody."

Joshua was about to say something, but was silence by Sohinki laying a hand on his shoulder. "What about our friends?"

"Your friends will be well taken care of. If you need to leave the house for any reason, just walk outside to the officer stationed here and ask. We're not limiting you from hospital visits or food, but we do think that your safety is on the line."

Joven nodded, as did Sohinki and Anthony. "Thanks officer." He said, pushing up his glasses.

"My pleasure, if you think of anything, don't hesitate to call."

He turned, letting himself out with the slam of the door. Sohinki, who was now once again pacing frivolity, fell into silence. Anthony and Joven watching quietly as the young gamer thought, chewing his nails, running a hand through his hair.

Brown eyes watched the ground until finally, someone slammed his palms on the table.

"This is all Ian's fault!" Joven finally shouted, practically red with pent up anger. Startling and shocking Sohinki from his pacing.

Anthony couldn't help but glare and jump to his friend's defense once again, "no! Ian would rather choose any of us over Mari first. Heck he'd probably choose _Wes _before Mari."

Joven winced from his spot, knowing that the young man named Wes was a Smosh Games editor and friend of theirs since before Clevver Games.

"Then why is she suddenly being subjected to god only knows what, with the probability to turn out like David?" He moved closer, the sweat causing his glasses to fall off his nose.

"Because—"

"Near dead and unconscious. Think Anthony, this is getting us nowhere if we keep it up."

"Keep what up? We're trying to live without Ian and the fact our friends are now in danger, now we are just hiding and blaming him when we could be looking for him."

"Where? We don't even know if he's behind this—"

"_Don't you dare_." Anthony didn't realize his reflexes had pinned Joshua up against a wall, causing Sohinki to step up. As the voice of reason between Joven and Lasercorn on Smosh Games, and a good friend of Anthony's it was hard to see his friends fight like this.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO."

Sohinki shoved his way between them, his breath hitching, trying to maintain calm and manageable breathing. He didn't need to be exploding at either of them too. No, he didn't like it that Mari was gone, he was distraught as much as Joven was. He knew what Josh was feeling, he was feeling it also.

He wasn't blaming Ian directly, but instead his anger was more towards the people doing this.

Matthew had to remain calm in front of the two storm fronts, about to kill each other here and now. They didn't another one in the hospital, or dead. "What happened to friendship always wins?"

Anthony choked back his next retort, eyes watering. Letting go of Joven, he quickly turned on heel and made his way upstairs and slammed his bedroom door, like a child. But Sohinki couldn't blame him.

Josh shouldered past Sohinki, the smaller man making his way to follow. "Where are you going?" He asked as Joven opened the door.

The dark-haired man didn't glance at Sohinki, though there was definitely a glare. "Out."

"But we're supposed to stay—" The door slam cut off his words, leaving Matthew alone.

He trotted up the stairs, knocking on Anthony's door. "Hey Anthony?" He jiggled the knob, finding it locked. "Anthony?" He called louder, starting to become frightened his friend was doing something drastic.

"I just need some time alone, Matthew."

Sohinki sighed, retreating to the couch. At first he thought about playing some Dota 2, then his mouse clicked on the browser tab; instantly taking him to Youtube.

* * *

"Ian." Mari struggled, her figure hunched forward, trying to the attention of her friend. Her dark eyes watching him from the short distance across the room. "Don't let them get to you." She coached, knowing he can hear her.

His gaze drifted up at her, guilty, broken, and not able to go on. "Ian you listen to me damn it. She, he, them, don't let your father get you down. We're your friends, we'll support you through this once it's all over." She seemed so confident, even if the lopsided smile was wavering.

"I can't watch anyone else get hurt."

"Then don't watch," Mari was blunt, and it was cold hard truth. She needed something to keep him from feeling horrible. "You're just as much of a victim as David, and I."

Ian's gaze averted, not believing her. Mari sighed, though it came out as more of a choke on air. "Please Ian, believe me when I speak for the rest of the guys. We don't blame you, really."

That's what they all said, Ian couldn't help but wonder if there was a tiny shred of blame. He had gotten her and David tortured, one on the verge of death and Ian too afraid to tell Mari what might come; if that was her fate also or worse. "Okay."

His voice was emotionless, like a child being told to do the dishes and they do it, but they don't have the heart to do it. Ian's heart wasn't in him to believe anyone would be safe, anyone would be on his side. Ian even believed after this Anthony would lose faith in him.

Ian really was sorry.

* * *

_"Hey there audience."_ Tobuscus licked his lips as he looked down slightly, genuine seriousness in his eyes. The channel known as Tobuscus would be blowing up today, and this video itself would become a battle ground for love and hate.

_"Listen, I've always been an out there guy, though you've seen me in a couple of videos with these two particular men." _A lazy vlog rolled of him with Ian Hecox, Anthony Padilla, Shay Carl, Justine, not to mention Rhett & Link at NATPE, him talking to Ian and them throughout the video.

_"Um, there have been some recent troubles__—__you don't understand how at a lost of words I am." _Sohinki watched quietly, his fingers pressed against his lips. He didn't know much about Toby Turner, only meeting him briefly at Cons, but from what he saw the guy was generally nice.

_"They just need to be in everyone's thoughts. The Smosh guys do, I don't exactly know them as well as many other Youtubers, but I do talk to them quite a bit when we do see each other. Just get well soon guys, you need as much support as possible." _He bent over and picked up his dog, holding Gryphon close._"Bless you all." _

Sohinki immediately scrolled down through the comments, like he always did for videos. It was a natural habit of any Youtuber.

Daxter2231:

You said "Bless you all", not "bless your face"...I don't know if it's the emotion of this video or just what's happening that made that hit me hard.

Sohinki had to rub his face, trying to look and feel manly again. The common joke of the internet, "I had to punch a wall to feel manly again" honestly wasn't a bad idea. He clicked the mouse back to the main page, not hearing Anthony come down the steps.

"Hey, go to the Fowler sisters' recent videos." Anthony's voice made Sohinki jump, but he obliged. Typing in their web address and clicking on the video, "Smosh Hang in There!"

What looked like Blair adjusting the camera popped up on the screen, she took a deep breath as she sat back, looking at her sister next to her.

_"Hey everyone, so as you know the Smosh guys have been having a hard time lately..." _Said Blair, before taking another deep breath. Elle placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, she knew how much Anthony meant to her; but the two men watching were oblivious to this fact.

_"So, if you could please take the time to wish them well, and offer them as well as the Smoshers support that would be most appreciated."_ Said Elle sincerely.

_"We hope you guys are holding up ok, and we want to offer up as much support as possible, we hope that you find Ian and the word is out that Mari is missing now, and that Lasercorn...David gets better soon."_ Said Blair, nearing tears.

_" So please offer up as much support, and love to Smosh, Smosh Games and the Smoshers as you can...they really need it right now."_ Said Elle. The camera cut out, Sohinki once again scrolling through the heartfelt comments.

"God, I feel like a jerk." Anthony sat down next to Sohinki, his figure slumping lightly.

"Why?" Sohinki asked, glancing over as he found a Playlist sent to Smosh Games that the FineBros were putting together for all their 'heartfelt' videos of support. Many of which have multiple people Sohinki didn't know, but other Youtubers were also in it. He clicked on the one by the FineBros, letting it load.

Anthony didn't answer, leaning forward to click for the video to play.

_"Hi, we're the Fine Brothers." _It began, the two in their normal studio, sitting where they usually sit for spoilers and Fine Time. _"We want to wish Smosh well, and from all the Kids and Teens and Adults and Youtubers." _

The scene suddenly changed to a large open area, Anthony recognizing some of the kids from the React series, and the teens, and the Youtubers who pledged their time for this one simple segment. _"WE LOVE YOU!" _They chorused loudly.

Sohinki and Anthony smiled. "I talked to Kevin, Kimberly, and Matt while cooling down. They wanted to visit, but I can't risk it. I even told mom to go on vacation. I'm even tempted to tell Kalel and Melanie to go stay with their parents for now." His friend placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"Whatever decision you make, it'll be for the best."

* * *

Ian had no idea how long they've been down there, isolated, alone. Him being there the longest, and Mari having arrived in the middle of what must have been the night. He glanced around, trying to straighten himself to keep his arms from hurting anymore than possible. Blue eyes dull, blood smears on his skin and body.

His eyes wandered over to Mari, who had finally lost consciousness after the second round. They were getting quicker, they wanted more results and were up to something. They wanted the grand finale soon.

Dear god he hoped they were found soon.

* * *

The day passed onto evening and onto night, no word from anyone, the police, and Lasercorn's fiancée who promised to keep Sohinki updated, Joven was still having a fit of rage but was kind enough to send a text stating he was still alive.

Sohinki and Anthony hadn't bothered to make anything, seeing as Kalel was visiting her parents; instead munching on grilled cheese; leaving a few for Joven when he returns. Well, Sohinki did, Anthony set against it.

Sohinki was silent, munching on the grilled cheese contently. The door bell startling both out of their silent dinner, which was way too late to be dinner at 9 P.M.

"It's probably Joven."

Sohinki got up and went to the door, answering it cautiously; but once he saw the familiar figure on the other side his eyes widened.

"You know, it took me forever to get past your personal security now, and to convince them I was friend and not foe. That bad, huh? Sorry, haven't heard anything since I left Italy, mainly Jack here giving me the details." A familiar dirty blond figure smiled, his Swedish accent evident and also jet lagged it seems. Recognizing Sohinki from when they played videogames together the last time he was in Los Angeles.

Next to him was a less familiar figure to Sohinki, but a good friend to Ian and Anthony since Your Grammar Sucks #50, smiling and waving at him and Anthony as he appeared to see if it was Joven or not. A look of astonishment genuine on his face.

"Felix! Such a surprise!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: We don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I just got back from class, and the amazing Useful has written a superlong chapter for you, and yeah hope you guys enjoy it XD**

**Useful: Somehow, these chapters end up writing themselve. This is more of one of those foreshadow chapters with what's to come. *wiggles arms mysteriously* I dunno, but the next chapter will be amazing. But I don't love you guys enough to do another all nighter; you'll have to wait til tomorrow.**

* * *

The next morning came around, Sohinki, Joven (who had appeared last night safe and sound), and Anthony were all sitting around drinking coffee and avoiding each other's gazes and conversation. Joven still sour at Anthony and Anthony still mad at Joven, Sohinki blatantly ignoring them until they get their big boy panties on and make up.

It wasn't going so well.

The previous night they had a surprise visit from their good friend from Sweden, Felix Kjellberg also known as PewDiePie on Youtube.

_"Felix! Such a surprise!"_

_Anthony had shouted coming out of the kitchen to see who was at the door, seeing two of his friends was shocking and yet made him much happier. "Jack! Wait, why are you here?" _

_"Well, Felix wanted to be here to support you guys, and was talking to Toby. But Toby lives two hours away in Los Angeles, so he contacted me to explain the situation. I only live half an hour away so I let Felix crash at my place." Jack explained, smiling. His hand moving as he talked a habit of his._

_"And I needed a ride here." Felix finished, stepping in as Sohinki stood aside. Followed by Jack. _

_Anthony smiled. "Well, mi casa es tu casa or however you say it." He tried not to think about Ian being able to speak Spanish in that one Smosh video. "Come on in, we were just munching on snacks, if you're hungry."_

_Half an hour later Sohinki and Anthony were explaining what has been happening recently in full, Felix's hand was over his mouth during some parts, interrupting often__— __"Wait, you mean David is still unconscious?" or "What do you mean there are no leads?" _

_Jack remained quiet throughout the whole talk, his head bobbing in thought. His pale green eyes shocked and thoughtful; trying to put pieces together and to be strong for his friends. _

_The knock on the door caused Sohinki to get up and answer it, alongside Felix; leaving Jack and Anthony to stay at table. A moment later the two returned with a confused, but still silently fuming Jovenshire. He looked at the crew, before sitting down in an empty chair._

_Felix and Jack then told about what's going on in their lives, how Marzia had to do some fashion work and couldn't come to America. Though, "even if she could, I would be reluctant anyways." _

_Jack explained how he had been moving mainly, but trying to keep getting videos out. Not having much time to interact with others but a few friends of his, even then it was still mainly work on his end. Yet he was still very encouraging towards the three Smosh guys that if they need support to just call._

_The evening didn't go past 1 AM before Jack said, "Hey Felix, if we don't head home soon you might be driving while I'm asleep at the wheel." He joked, before giving Anthony a pat on the back. "If you need anything from Felix or me, just call okay? I'm willing to come out and support you."_

_After a minute of goodbyes, the two were out the door and on the road. _

_Anthony directed Sohinki and Joven to the living room where they could crash, Sohinki being the smaller taking the love seat and Joven the couch. Handing out blankets and pillows for them, only smiling slightly. The night wasn't as fun as Anthony had hoped, instead retelling the past and reliving the memories. _

_The young man sighed, Anthony rolling over once, and then twice, on his stomach and then on his other side. The bed was empty without Kalel there to hold him and comfort him._

Today they had talked to the police about visiting David; getting agreement for them so long as they stayed together. Joven was reluctant of this, agreed anyways, shooting a glare at Anthony.

They were escorted to the front of the hospital by the same blonde cop who had promised to look into the address. "Did it lead to anything?" Anthony asked curiously, his brown eyes looking at the reflection of her sunglasses.

"No, it was merely a woman he had met at a bar." She stated coolly, causing Anthony's gaze to look down at his feet. "But we still haven't lost hope Mr. Padilla." That brightened him up a bit, passing by her to enter the hospital with Joven and Sohinki on his heels.

"Another cop will come and lead you three back to the house when you are ready, don't leave the building without an escort or pair." She nodded, walking off.

Guilt. She had a guilty aura around her that the men were oblivious too. Her hands shoved into her pockets, not able to look even Anthony in the eyes. She had to continue though, sitting in her car as she watched the hospital carefully and analytically. Ideas forming into her head, when something caught her eyes.

Recognizing the friend of Smosh, maybe she could ease her guilt with him.

"Frank." The blonde woman had pulled out her phone and had dialed a number. "Ditch the girl."

* * *

Felix entered the hospital room, Jack having stayed home to unpack a bit more of his house that he was graciously offering to him so he wouldn't have to pay a bunch of money for a hotel. He would be over later to visit and give his regards, leaving Felix to get a cab over. "Hey bros!" He waved to the three men, getting a returned chorus of "heys".

"Sorry, he's still asleep." Joven said, glancing at Lasercorn's unconscious figure. The steady beat of the monitor and his breathing being the only thing telling them all he's alive.

"No problem. But Marzia told me to give him this." He held up a card with power rangers on it, saying 'You saved the world, now get some rest!'

Matt, Anthony, and Joven smiled at the card, thinking about how they would love that.

"Here, let me put this next to his others." It was true; David Moss has been collecting 'Get well soon' cards and flowers since his arrival in the hospital. Sohinki putting it somewhere meaningful, before motioning for them all to sit.

"I hear there are many Youtubers who have a video for us, so I brought my laptop; thought it might pass the day by." Matt Sohinki explained grabbing his laptop from the bag he had brought with him. Plugging it in and turning it on.

* * *

Near the house she has been to many times, a young woman groaned. Startling a young couple walking their dog; they have been oblivious to the whole mess of things near their neighborhood. Only to be suspicious as cops have been roaming around.

Nonetheless, they went on a walk every day like today with their dog to spend time with each other.

"Oh god. Jeanette! Call the hospital!" Her husband shouted as he went to investigate the noise, thinking it was an animal but being shocked it was a young Asian girl. Her black hair a matted mess, blood scrapped under her fingernails. She ached all over, her vision blurred at the person in front of her.

"Help...please...she...horrible...Ian...fault...bl ame..." She sputtered incoherently, trying to form sentences with those words, but the man only hearing those few.

"Hang on, help in on the way." He rubbed his beard, taking off his sweater to wrap around the girls torso where the most blood seemed to be.

The sound of sirens in the distance alerted the couple of approaching help. Causing them to look in the direction, the woman's eyes catching on a flashing piece of white in the bushes. Holding the leash tight, thinking it might some way to identify the girl, she plucked the note out from the branches.

She dropped the leash, her hand moving to her mouth. "John. Read that."

John took his eyes off the girl for a moment, moving to pick up the note. His blue eyes went wide, before he stuffed it into his pocket to show the cops later. "This-this is sick Jeanette. Sickening."

_"Ian chose once again. Who's next?"_

* * *

_"Hey guys, so I...we, want to address some thing's that are going on." _Said Shay, motioning to himself, his wife, brothers, sister and sister in-law, all Youtubers as well, seated with him. Their kids at the forefront.

_"The Smosh family needs help, so on behalf of the Shaytards family, we encourage each and every one of you to help them, by giving them your full support, and try to lift their spirits as much as possible."_ Said Colette.

_"Smosh is part of our family, and families take care of each other, so Ian, Anthony, Kalel, Joven, Melanie, Sohinki, Mari, and Lasercorn. As part of our family, we want to offer as much love and support as possible."_ Said Kayli.

_"Don't lose faith that you'll find Ian and Mari, you will."_ Said Casey.

_"We hope that Lasercorn makes a full recovery and Ian and Mari make it back safe and sound."_ Said Carlie.

The kids held up cards that when put together made a large Smosh symbol, with the words 'Come Back Smosh' on it.

For Felix, Anthony, Joven, and Sohinki, the whole day had been spent on Youtube; there being many video responses and comments wishing them well. So much support coming in, but there were haters as well—thinking this was some elaborate publicity stunt.

They had gotten some coffee from the cafeteria, Sohinki and Felix grabbing them a quick lunch at the fast food joint leaving Joven and Anthony in an awkward silence; which they spent lurking on Twitter and reading their mentions and interactions, or tweeting. Not wanting to talk to each others.

"So cute." Felix said, smiling as the Shaytard waved goodbye, half attempted to wave back.

"Right—" Joven said, but there was a hustle and bustle from outside the room that caused them to look up and at each other. Anthony made his way to the door, and looked out.

"I need an IV and blood stat." Said a doctor as he rushed down the hallway, the sound of wheels on the linoleum floor coming down the hallway. "We can't loose her."

Anthony took a step into the hallway, back pressed against the wall.

"Out of the way sir!" The doctors and nurses rushed past with a familiar figure on a stretcher, causing Anthony's eyes to become wide, shocked, and scared.

"MARI!"

His shout startled some of the other workers who had been lingering with nothing to do, they looked his way and then at the other men who came to the door. "Mari? What do you mean Mari?" Joven spoke to Anthony directly for the first time all day, his eyes hungry with anticipation.

"That-that was her on the stretcher, coming by." Anthony pointed where the doctors had gone, the other Smosh boys not waiting but already fast walking down the hall. He had seen the blood, his own memories coming back to him. She was...in horrible condition. They had seen David when he was all patched up and sleeping, but Mari.

Felix lingered, "come on." He caught Anthony's staggering figure; wrapping his shoulder around the man. "Let's go wait with them." The sandy blond man stayed by Anthony's side as they made their way towards where the nurses and doctors had put Mari. She was actually a floor above them, in surgery.

By the time they arrived, Sohinki and Joven were talking to the nurse and an officer. Arguing though might be a better word. "Look, we can identify her as Mari. Anthony saw her, right?" Joven looked at Sohinki, who looked behind him at Felix and Anthony; the latter sliding down onto the floor to hug his knees.

"Was that Mari, Anthony?" He asked slowly.

Anthony, he shook his head. "It looked like her, but there was so much...much blood. If it isn't her, I wouldn't be surprised either." Then again, knowing their luck.

They wouldn't be that lucky; Ian and Mari wouldn't be standing at the end of the hallway, hands on their hips, Mari saying: "Really? I'm Asian; I can get us out of any situation with my kungfu skills."

A smile touched Anthony's lips at the thought. "Last time—there was a note." He said absentmindedly. The officer looking at him with slight shock.

"There was a note found by the couple who called the hospital and cops." The officer didn't have it with him, but he called a co-worker, having them send a picture. "Also, she did manage a few words before slipping into cardiac arrest."

"What did she say?" Sohinki asked anxiously. His brown eyes looking around, his nails once again being subjected to chewing.

"I don't have the statement with me; I'll have an officer tell you when we officially deal with this." The police, Officer Gideon, pulled out his phone again to show Joven and Sohinki the message.

Both visibly paled and stepped back.

"It's her. It's Mari." Joshua confirmed. Sohinki was trying to find his voice.

The officer nodded, "I'll see what I can do in the near future." His back turned to them, walking away to talk to one of the nurses. Before he fully disappeared.

Joven clutched his hair, falling backwards onto the ground. Sohinki, startled by this reaction, kneeled down. "Josh, you okay?" He heard the quiet sobs of his friend, trying not to burst into tears as well.

Anthony remained silent, his body shivering, huddled where he is.

Half a second later, Felix returned with Jack next to him. The other young man having arrived and needing a room number, calling Felix; who explained quite bluntly things were happening and they were a floor above as Mari—who had been found—went into surgery.

Confused, Jack knelt down by Anthony. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it'll be fine." He soothed, when Anthony didn't answer they fell into a silence. Eventually, his shaking began to slow down, his shoulders relaxed.

"Come on bros, Mari will be fine." Felix tried to comfort, not very much the best at it, but still he tried his best. Smiling at the two guys, putting his arms around both their shoulders awkwardly. "We'll get through this together, because now we just have to find Ian."

"You don't understand." Joven shrugged out of Felix's arms, standing up.

Sohinki and Felix followed slowly, watching as he walked halfway down the hallway and then turned back around. "Look, Ian must be doing something wrong if—if Mari was really chosen by Ian. I—Sohinki. Anthony could be next." Joven explained harshly.

"Hey, hey. We don't know that, for all we know it be forced out of him." Felix reasoned, looking back as Anthony and Jack had their eyes on them. "We just don't know."

"We don't know anything, but why." Joven looked past them at the dark-haired and tall pair from the Smosh duo, his brown eyes searching Anthony's. Only getting a cold glare from the man. "Never mind. I just, I don't think I can do this anymore."

Joshua sat down, waiting for some news about Mari; Sohinki looking between the two, at Anthony and Jack, then Joven. His mind separated into two, his heart separated for two friends he should be helping get back and encourage to keep moving forward. He ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair, how could Ian choose Mari over anyone of them?

But Felix was also right, it could have been forced. Or even a lie. Or even just a blind choice.

After standing like a lost puppy for a second, Sohinki sat down next to Joshua. Also waiting to see if the only female of their group of friends would live, and hope for the best.

Mentally, Anthony choked back a sob. His two closest friends leaving him all because of what has been happening. Giving up on Smosh, on their friendship; or at least it seemed that way.

Jack remained though, and Felix stood around with his hands in his pockets. Talking to Josh and hoping he would see reason, and checking in on Anthony.

The day turned to evening, Anthony and Jack quietly sitting around; until the tension in the hall had been too much and Jack insisted they visit David to see if there is any update on him, and to get dinner. Anthony felt Josh's glare at the back of his head as they made their separate ways.

Felix joined them for dinner, and when they all went back to the hospital; Josh and Matthew were still doing their silent vigil outside of surgery.

It was another hour before the doctors and nurses stopped rushing in, before the crew no longer had to demand updates from them. "She's stable." The doctor said it was well past 9 now, his eyes tired at the long process. They had to stitch up many internal wounds alongside external, keep her steady; she had only flat lined once thankfully and that was at the beginning of the process. He nodded to them.

"Give the nurses a moment to prepare and gather their stuff then you can visit her."

The doctor left, peeling his gloves off his hands as he walked off towards the nearest station to clean. For the next five minutes, things were rolled out of the room and much more comfortable items like blankets were brought in. She probably had been transferred from the stretcher to an actual bed in the hospital room, the stretched being wheeled out with blood stains on it.

Until finally, "you boys can come in. She probably won't be awake for a while." Sohinki and Joven were the first to launch themselves past the nurse and into the seats by her bed. Hands immediately on hers, look of concern.

Anthony was third, walking in and sighing in relief. Mari looked so peaceful, all the blood washed off; as though she was sleeping. A few scars were on her face, but hopefully those would heal over.

Felix and Jack hung in the back, not knowing Mari as well as the others.

Anthony moved past Sohinki, placing a finger on Mari's cheek, stroking it as he said, "Get well Mari. Glad you're safe."

He looked up to see Josh glaring at him, and the guilt washed over him. Anthony backing up, not lingering too long. Like David, he wasn't welcomed either. Mari and David, both protected by those that love them. And Anthony, he was associated with the supposed enemy.

Walking out of the room, Jack and Felix glancing at each other with concern.

It was now a borderline of friends and enemies. They were getting in the middle of it.

* * *

Another day in this hell, Ian stood around, trying to sleep. His feet aching, his arms aching. The dim light making his vision blur, the lack of food and water also; though they had been kind enough to shove some in his mouth and give him a sip.

Ian kept his eyes focused on the ground, ignoring the familiar slam of the basement door and footsteps coming down. "Now Ian, here's an interesting choice for you." The blonde cop smiled, trying to hide her guilt. But Ian wouldn't look up into it, he refused.

"Like per usual, choose between the numbers."

"No."

The lady flashed him an angry grimace. "Ian, this is for you and me." She said honestly, wanting to rid the guilt she was feeling. Her eyes almost were pleading, but she remained strong as she kicked another book from under his feet.

Ian let out a yelp of pain, his hands clawing at what they could.

"Ian, last choice."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
